


Movidas Francesas (Revolución Francesa desde Talleyrand)

by AlmostYuri



Category: Revolución francesa - Fandom
Genre: French Revolution, Historical, Historical Accuracy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostYuri/pseuds/AlmostYuri
Summary: La Revolución Francesa desde la figura que lo ve todo en segundo plano, Talleyrand, y su relación con Joseph Fouché. Resumida como buenamente he podido tras leerme biografías varias. Haré lo posible para explicar qué es cierto y qué licencias me he tomado tras cada capítulo. Intentaré escribir rápido porque sinceramente me gusta mucho la movida pero es una cosa espinosa y me gustaría ser históricamente correcta y eso implica un montón de lectura y research así que se hará lo que se pueda.Me he puesto a hacer una VN histórica cuando acabe sigo.
Relationships: Charles Maurice de Talleyrand-Périgord/Joseph Fouché
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

Movidas francesas

«Muchas veces he pensado que el momento crucial de nuestra Historia no son los trágicos días de 1989, sino aquel en el que América no es derrotada entre el 76 y el 78» -Yo, Talleyrand.

En París, todo el mundo conocía a Charles Maurice de Talleyrand. Sus lujosas batas, de colores vivos y brillantes, ya serían escandalosas si fuese simplemente un noble. Siendo un Agente General del Clero, era inimaginable. Sus sombreros ostentosos, sus cinturones exóticos y sus cenas con celebridades en lugares oscuros eran la comidilla de toda la ciudad. Se comentaban incluso inclinaciones más pecaminosas, siempre a murmullos y en secreto. Detrás suya, se arremolinaban palabras como sodomía, pecado o indignación. Y sin embargo, él continuaba en su puesto, mirando con sus ojos penetrantes y fríos, en contraposición a sus cálidas sonrisas juguetonas, a todas aquellas acusaciones. Porque era el mejor en su trabajo, y él lo sabía. No por nada era conocido como el Demonio Cojo, le boiteaux diable, el hombre todopoderoso detrás de cada maquinación en París, sonriendo pícaramente. El mayor y mejor de los manipuladores de París, con su trágica historia, que también conocían todos. Había sido enviado a la Iglesia en vez de al ejército debido a una enfermedad desconocida que le había dejado cojo, y aquello le había hecho perder todos sus derechos de herencia. Años más tarde, había llegado, en un ascenso ridículamente rápido, a ser una verdadera autoridad en la Iglesia. Y sin embargo, a pesar de tener las mayores habitaciones y la mejor renta, a pesar de haber llegado a los 27 años al puesto codiciado por todos los eclesiásticos de París, no podía evitar que detrás de aquella sonrisa pícara su ambición esperase más.  
Aquel día de 1788, se dio una gran fiesta en el palacete del conde de Enghien. Todas las celebridades, los intelectuales, los grandes burgueses e incluso la alta nobleza y el alto clero atendieron a la celebración propuesta por el Marqués de Lafayette, que volvía del frente americano hecho un héroe de guerra. Sin embargo, como descubrió más tarde, él no había sido invitado. A pesar de que no le gustaran las fiestas, con tanta gente irrelevante orbitando como moscas con sus nimiedades y tantas aburridas formalidades, decidió que era hora de conocer al tal Marqués de Lafayette. Dejó su casa, una pequeña mansión cerca de la iglesia de Saint-Severin, y se puso a trabajar.  
Llegó al palacio más de media hora más tarde de lo previsto, casi a medianoche. Su carruaje, comandado por un viejo llamado Jacques, había sido recientemente repintado y arreglado por orden suya para la ocasión, y ahora mostraba un color rojo sangre entrecortado por ornamentos dorados y plateados. Iba vestido con unos calzones y una camisa negros, que contrastaban con la impoluta casaca blanca y el sombrero que llevaba, una chistera comprada a un inglés, por la que se desparramaba su largo pelo castaño. Sus zapatos, también negros y relucientes, y su falta de corbata acababan el muy estudiado conjunto aceptable para una fiesta por poco. Sabía que desde las enormes vidrieras del palacete se podía ver el exterior, así que salió de su transporte de un salto, quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, no exenta de algo de indefinible orgullo, a los invitados que miraban por los ventanales al ya conocido Talleyrand.  
-Señor, esa osadía suya va a acabar matándole -le dijo Jacques, que ya le había servido los suficientes años como para permitirse aquel trato cercano-. Quizás tendría que tomarse las cosas con calma.  
-Se preocupa usted demasiado, Jacques. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quien hay tan talentoso en París como para acabar conmigo, por mucho que les moleste? -Dijo esto mientras avanzaba hacia los escalones de la entrada, sin mirarle. Llegado a la puerta, se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, dejando que su figura, alta y delgada, se perfilase contra la luz de la mansión. Tras un segundo frente a la puerta cerrada, añadió -Y vuelva aquí en media hora por la puerta trasera.  
Antes de que el cochero pudiese preguntar por qué, Talleyrand ya había entrado a la fiesta. La orquesta seguía tocando, pero algunos invitados habían dejado de bailar para mirar a la puerta. Talleyrand, versado ya en la política parisina, reconocía a prácticamente todos los invitados de la fiesta. Entre ellos, se veía a Sieyès, que por su expresión de derrota suponía que era quien se había asegurado de dejarle fuera, a Voltaire, mirando con interés desde una silla cerca de la orquesta y a Lafayette, que se acercaba a él en una abierta pero amenazante pose. El único al que no conocía era a un hombre delgado al fondo de la sala, vestido de negro y mirándole sin emoción. Este hombre le intrigó, pero desapareció en un segundo, cuando Lafayette llegaba a su altura. Aquel hombre, aún más alto que él, le miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa entreabierta.  
-Buenos días, señor. Me temo que no nos han presentado. ¿Quién es usted?  
-Buenos días, monsieur Lafayette -sin esperar una respuesta, se giró a la derecha y se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas, preparadas para los debates que se solían producir entre aquellos intelectuales. Le hizo un gesto rápido al noble con la mano para que le acompañase-. ¿Le importaría sentarse?  
Lafayette, confuso ante la irrelevancia que parecía tener ante aquel hombre extraño, decidió seguirle el ritmo y se sentó junto a él.  
-¿Le importaría responder a mi pregunta ahora? -dijo, intentando recuperar el control sobre la conversación. A pesar de que su tono era cálido, parecía impacientarse.  
-Todo a su debido tiempo, monsieur Lafayette. -Sacó una lima de uñas y empezó a limarse la mano izquierda tranquilamente. La fiesta seguía su curso tras ellos. La enorme sala de recibimiento tenía varias mesas dispuestas a los laterales, y el centro vacío para el baile. La zona delantera se había habituado para los músicos, que en aquel momento tocaban música de Mozard.  
-¿Sabe? -dijo al cabo de unos segundos Talleyrand, subiendo la pierna izquierda, la coja, a la silla de forma no muy formal.-Yo conocí a Mozard. Debía tener unos 7 años y le ví tocando en mi propia casa. Tocó una balada maravillosa con su hermana al clavecín. Siempre lo recuerdo cuando los músicos de pacotilla tocan sus obras. Estos pobres diablos -dijo, señalando al estrado- lo intentan, pero jamás podrán alcanzar el nivel de maestría de aquel niño que tocaba con su hermana una sonata improvisada. Como usted sabrá, en la guerra hay hombres que sirven para gobernar y hombres que sirven para morir ante los cañones. Al fin y a cabo, hay gente que sencillamente nace con talento, ¿no cree?  
Lafayette, normalmente tan fluido en el habla, estaba incapaz de contestar a aquel individuo. Había entrado a su fiesta tarde, probablemente sin invitación y sin respeto, sin siquiera sentarse bien. Y sin embargo, había algo en aquel hombre que le dejaba mudo, y era incapaz de discernirlo. Se recompuso como pudo, y le respondió:  
-Eso es cierto, sí.  
-Me alegra que coincidamos. Antes me ha preguntado quien soy. Verá -dijo, en un tono casi susurrado-, yo soy un hombre con talento. Y tengo la impresión de que usted también. Ignoremos el hecho de que haya decidido no invitarme, incluso. Así pues, ¿le importa que nos preséntenos de nuevo? -Dicho esto, le tendió la mano y le dijo: -Buenos días, soy Talleyrand. Aquí tiene mi invitación. -le dejó delante un papel dorado, sobre la mesa -¿Y usted?  
El Marqués, viendo la mano blanca y lisa de aquel hombre, por fin pudo localizar qué era aquello tan aplastante en el tal Talleyrand. Eran sus ojos. Cuando había entrado, parecía un hombre cualquiera que simplemente había llegado tarde. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a hablar aquellos ojos le habían hechizado. Esos ojos negros y penetrantes se sentían como si supiese todo lo que estaba pensando, como si fuesen un paso por delante y solo le dejasen seguir por pura piedad. Aquellos ojos le hablaban de la mente tras ellos, y le decían que era la mente de un Dios, imparable e incomparable. Él, que había luchado en la guerra y vuelto como un héroe, se vio petrificado ante aquellos ojos. Y sin embargo, así como así, Talleyrand había sonreído y le había tendido la mano y los ojos habían vuelto a ser normales. Lafayette, que había pasado años viviendo entre soldados y había visto al monstro que creaba la guerra en los hombres, tenía la seguridad de que aquel hombre era más poderoso que una armada. Desde luego, no podía dejar a un lado a un hombre así.  
-Me puede llamar Lafayette -le dijo, dándole la mano a aquel hombre del sombrero -Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta. Si tiene una invitación, ¿por qué llegar tarde en vez de entrar como cualquier otro?  
-Señor Lafayette -dijo, mirando al coche recién pintado -, ha olvidado algo en los años que no ha estado aquí. No sé como harán las cosas en las colonias, pero por aquí la presentación es algo relevante. Y yo, desde luego, soy el rey de la presentación. Además -añadió, sonriendo ligeramente-, ¿me habría hecho caso si le hubiese pedido hablar yo, como cualquier pobre hombre común? Por cierto, -añadió empujando la invitación con el dedo hacia él- puede darle las gracias al señor Danton por esto. Siento que no haya podido acudir, pero como él le comentará, le ha surgido un... imprevisto.  
Hablaron unos minutos pero poco después fue llamado por un noble menor que, al parecer, se había metido en una discusión con Voltaire, que había perdido el interés en la conversación en cuanto vio que no iba a ser agresiva. Mientras se iba, Talleyrand pensaba en que aquel pobre hombre no era consciente de las implicaciones de la guerra que había luchado. Él creía que solo había liberado a las colonias pero, con la deuda de la guerra y la el ejemplo de EEUU, había liberado también a Francia. Y él sería forzado a entrar al centro de la cuestión en cuanto explotara. le gustara o no.  
Una vez que se quedó solo, Talleyrand miró a su alrededor mientas subía la pierna mala a la mesa. Nunca dejaría de agradecer que aquella pierna, aunque le hubiera robado la herencia privándole de la escuela militar, le diese a cambio la posibilidad de hacer aquello en la cara de los grandes nobles, por «obvias razones médicas». Debía llevar allí poco más de diez minutos, y aunque no quería que el tiempo se le viniese encima, decidió que aún tenía un rato para enterarse de los nuevos chismes. Con la seguridad que tantos años de engaños en la iglesia le habían dado, se levantó de aquella mesa y avanzó hacia el centro de la enorme sala. La banda, poco después de su llegada, había pasado a tocar música más suave y los bailarines se habían sentado a conversar. Haciendo un rápido cálculo, pensó que le convenía más hablar con Sieyès y descubrir sus razones. Él estaba en una de las mesas del fondo, hablando con aquel inaguantable ministro de finanzas del rey, Necker. Cerca de ellos vio, de nuevo, momentáneamente a aquel hombre de negro hablando, casi a escondidas, con el duque de Enghien. Sin embargo, desapareció tan rápido de su vista como la primera vez, lo cual le intrigaba mucho más que Sieyès, aquel intento de filósofo rico. Sin embargo, antes de tener tiempo para pensar si sería más interesante ignorar sus obligaciones de evitar futuros intentos de aquel hombre, el hombre le vio y echó a Necker, con un gesto diligente pero algo grosero. Necker, sin embargo, no dio muestras de verse ofendido y se fue a una mesa cercana. Talleyrand, rápidamente, se acomodó en la silla y dejó pasar unos tensos segundos para Sieyès. Finalmente, preguntó subiendo una ceja:  
-¿Necker?  
-No veo que tiene una mente instruida como la suya contra el señor Necker. Al fin y al cabo, pagó la guerra sin subir los impuestos -Aquel burgués tendía a no entender del todo la situación sin darse cuenta, y eso era algo que Talleyrand despreciaba mucho más que la falta de inteligencia de hombres como, precisamente, Necker. Aun así, jamás se le ocurriría demostrar desprecio a una figura de influencia creciente como Sieyès, así que decidió seguir conversando de aquel tema trivial-. ¿Habría puesto como ministro el Rey dos veces al mismo hombre, protestante además, como ministro si no tuviese aptitudes?  
Talleyrand era perfectamente consciente de que aquel banquero austríaco era poco más que un fraude, que había falsificado las cuentas para quedar bien y que había sido expulsado por ello y luego devuelto por presiones populares. Aquel hombre, en su opinión, precisaba de sanguijuelas en la inteligencia, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser tan brusco por ahora. Su oficio se basaba, al fin y al cabo, en esperar al mejor viento y subirse con quien fuera.  
-Yo solo opino que sus aptitudes como banquero pueden ser buenas, pero como ministro hay espacio a la mejora. No por nada el país sigue en deuda y hambruna -miraron a Necker, que en aquel momento cogía gambas con poca clase de la fuente que habían puesto unos pasos más allá-. Y hablando de deuda, espero que haya sido el marqués quien haya pagado esta fiesta, porque la corona ya tiene sus propios problemas.  
-Lo dudo, teniendo en cuenta que yo he sido quien la ha planificado -Como Talleyrand sospechaba, era él quien había decidido no invitarle. Inconsciente de su error, siguió hablando-. La reina vio muy relevante pagar el esfuerzo de nuestro gran general como ve. Ya sabe cómo es, cortada a la medida austríaca. Como nuestro amigo Necker, me atrevería a decir.  
-Desde luego -En este momento, Talleyrand abrió plenamente los ojos y su voz pasó a ser más crispada. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no cambió, lo que le daba un tono macabro a su cara-. Y ya que estamos hablando de ello, me imagino que ha sido usted quien ha perdido mi invitación, ¿cierto?  
-Bueno, entenderá que su presencia puede ser incómoda para algunos inv-  
-En fin, entiendo que habrá entendido su error y no volverá a pasar, ¿cierto?  
-Señor Talleyrand, no crea que puede intimidarme tan tranquilamente. Le podría salir caro -El burgués, tras haber reculado, parecía haber recobrado un poco de confianza-. A usted le gusta aparentar, pero no tiene ningún poder.  
Talleyrand, después de haber oído esto, se levantó de la silla con una media sonrisa. Dio un par de pasos hacia el fondo de la sala e hizo una pausa para girar la cabeza y decirle:  
-Disfrute del espectáculo, si eso es lo que piensa  
Una vez solucionado el problema, pensó que se le acababa el tiempo y decidió empezar a ir hacia la parte de atrás del palacete. Como ya sabía por sus anteriores viajes a la mansión del conde de Enghien, para llegar al patio trasero debía pasar por una serie de pasillos que generalmente usaba el servicio. Las zonas para empleados eran pequeñas y laberínticas, pero por suerte no se encontró con nadie y pudo pasar a través con soltura. Estaba en uno de los pasillos que albergaban las habitaciones de los criados, uno poco más ancho que sus hombros lleno de puertas pequeñas que llevaba hasta las cocinas conectadas con el patio, cuando notó una figura negra a su espalda. Al girarse, vió que era aquel hombre de negro que había visto al principio de la fiesta. Le echaba unos veinticinco años, pero no podía saber con seguridad su edad. Era delgado y algo más bajo que él, por lo que Talleyrand le miraba desde arriba. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, el pelo despeinado y una cara completamente inexpresiva. Toda su ropa, desde sus calzones hasta la chaqueta, eran tan negros como su pelo, que iba al descubierto al contrario de lo que se consideraba correcto. El hombre miró a Talleyrand a los ojos y, sin cambiar la expresión, le dijo, en una voz grave y monótona:  
-Lafayette es mío.  
Talleyrand, confuso, estuvo a punto de responder, pero el hombre siguió:  
-Ambos tenemos los mismos objetivos. Ambos sabemos que Lafayette tiene una posición política privilegiada, y que no es un político tan capaz como para mantenerlo para siempre. Deje que yo sea quien mueva los hilos del marqués y podremos coexistir.  
Talleyrand se había quedado de piedra. ¿Como podía alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía tratar con él como un igual? Aquello le resultaba inadmisible, ¿un don nadie llegando a él así? ¿después de todo lo que había trabajado para labrarse su reputación? Decidió que debía escarmentar a aquel creído.  
-¿Y si me niego? -Le dijo, abriendo aquellos ojos hipnóticos y alzándose en toda su estatura con aquella media sonrisa característica, poniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cara- ¿Quien es siquiera usted para hacerme una petición semejante? ¿Cree acaso que puede... -En este momento, Talleyrand miró a los ojos de este. Y este le devolvía, con sus ojos grises e inescrutables, la misma mirada monstruosa, aquella mirada que decía que estaría dispuesto a pasar sobre cualquiera. Y por encima de ello, aquella cara inescrutable que no había cambiado un milímetro. Talleyrand comprendió, quizá demasiado tarde, que aquel hombre era su igual. Había mirado al Vacío, y este le había devuelto la mirada. Y el hombre debió darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, porque añadió, sin apenas mover aquellos labios tan poco rojos:  
-Soy Joseph Fouché, Talleyrand. Más le vale recordar mi nombre. Espero que haya quedado clara la situación.  
Talleyrand, ante la inesperada visión de alguien a quien considerar su igual, no supo contestarle. Había dado un pequeño salto hacia atrás al darse cuenta, y ahora se veía a medio metro de aquel hombre. Sentía una terrible mezcla de emociones que no comprendía ante aquel hombre de negro que se había atrevido a dejarle en ridículo, y apenas podía identificarlas. Toda la ira, la vergüenza y el miedo que no había sentido en años le habían inundado, y junto a este torrente había una emoción incomprensible. ¿Respeto, quizás? No era consciente, pero de sus mejillas asomaba un tono cada vez más rojo. Al fin y al cabo, él no era uno en el mundo, y eso le asustaba. Mientras pensaba, el hombre le pasó de largo con soltura por el pequeño pasillo y empezó a andar hacia la salida. Talleyrand, incapaz de perder a aquel ser monstruoso con el que se había topado, le siguió por los pasillos, que parecía conocer tan bien como él. Mientras, Fouché hablaba, sin girarse, al hombre que sabía que le seguía.  
-Es una pena que haya decidido hacer esta... pequeña broma al conde, porque me habría venido bien algo más de tiempo. Sin embargo, no se lo tendré en cuenta. Como entenderá, yo soy tan sospechoso de haberlo incitado como usted a ojos de determinada gente, por lo que no me queda otra opción. Debo decir que esta jugarreta suya es un trabajo magnífico. Cualquiera con menos habilidad no habría sabido encontrar al instigador. Por suerte, yo no soy cualquiera -Llegaron, finalmente, al patio trasero, un pequeño terreno por el que las provisiones entraban. Allí esperaban dos carruajes, el suyo y uno negro, sin ningún adorno, bastante más pequeño. -. A usted le gusta mucho más el espectáculo de lo que le conviene -dijo, Fouché, mirando al carruaje rojo-. Quizás algún día aprenda que es más fácil salir indemne si pasa desapercibido -Al otro lado de palacio, se oían gritos y golpes, cada vez a mayor intensidad-. Mire, ahí llega su sorpresa. Espero que esté contento con el resultado.  
Dicho esto, Fouché saltó al carro de un salto y el conductor, tan sigiloso como él, lo puso en movimiento. Talleyrand vio en silencio como el carruaje se alejaba y subió al carro una vez que este hubo desaparecido, con una expresión de confusión inédita en su cara. Jacques, ligeramente asustado ante aquel cambio de actitud, preguntó antes de salir:  
-¿Le ha ido mal la noche, señor?  
-Al contrario -respondió Talleyrand, recuperando el color y sonriendo, por primera vez en toda la noche, de sincera felicidad-, ha salido mucho mejor de lo que pudiese haber esperado.  
El carruaje empezó su veloz salida hacia sus aposentos. Mientras, en la entrada del palacete, una multitud de los pobres llamados sans-culottes, hambrientos por la hambruna y la pobreza del país, se había reunido a pedir pan. Una mujer de unos treinta años se había enfrentado a uno de los guardias ante la puerta, primero intentando disuadirlo y luego empujándole para pasar por la verja. Había sido ensartada por la lanza de uno de los guardias, lo cual, por poco, no la mataría. El resto de aquellos pobres, viendo la situación, había decidido no arriesgarse y se había dispersado. Aunque se consideraría por los asistentes una casualidad sin importancia, Sieyès sabía perfectamente que aquello había sido una ocurrencia de Talleyrand para demostrar que , si quería, podía convocar multitudes, pacíficas y sanguinarias, donde quisiera. Este sonrió al día siguiente, al enterarse de que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta fiesta nunca se da y Lafayette llega a Francia en el 1782 pero da varias vueltas y viajes a EEUU, por lo que me pareció una simplificación más o menos aceptable (aunque trabaja en el gobierno desde 1786 y de hecho tiene que ver en el convocamiento de los Estados Generales). Talleyrand sí que conoce a Mozard momentáneamente y he hecho lo posible para ceñirme a sus opiniones sobre todo el mundo (sí que opina que Necker necesita de sanguijuelas en la inteligencia) menos de Fouché porque es Fouché.


	2. Estados Generales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talleyrand va a los Estados Generales

Episodio 1: Los Estados Generales  
«Yo escuché al rijoso de Mirabeau -y había que ver lo que esas palabras significaban entonces- decir: Somos representantes del pueblo, nadie puede imponernos nada»  
Talleyrand casi se había vuelto loco. Había preguntado a todos sus contactos, usado toda su influencia y buscado por todo París. Y sin embargo no había club, palacio ni burdel donde se supiera nada de Joseph Fouché. En los registros se le perdía la pista a los 5 años, al entrar en la iglesia como acólito desde un pueblo de pescadores al este de Francia. No había nada sobre aquel escurridizo hombre. Lafayette, su única pista, había desaparecido. Durante la fiesta había hablado con el duque de Enghien, pero este aseguraba y repetía que no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era aquel hombre y que solo habían hablado de los impuestos. Talleyrand sabía que mentía, y a punto estuvo de zarandear al poderoso primo del rey, pero supo contenerse. No tenía invitación, ni dirección ni contacto aparente con la cuidad. Era un fantasma inencontrable, y cuanto más le buscaba más sentía que necesitaba hablar de nuevo con él. Se decía que era para descubrir que sabía, que era porque era un peligro que decía controlar, pero era ligeramente consciente de que había otra razón más profunda. Fuese como fuera, el mejor intento del gran manipulador de París no le había acercado nada a su objetivo, y eso le hacía sentir vulnerable. Sin embargo, intentó recordar sus prioridades y decidió dejar pasar el tiempo. En algún momento, se dijo, tendría que volver a aparecer.  
En los inicios de abril, el Rey, plagado de deudas que sus ministros, entre ellos Necker, no habían sido capaces de evitar, intentó subir sus casi nulos impuestos a la nobleza, pero esta había visto los libros de cuentas de Necker, que aseguraban que no solo no había deuda en el país, sino que este iba viento en popa, y se negaron a aceptar la subida. Talleyrand, desde la seguridad de su puesto, decidió que, si Francia iba a explotar, él decidiría sobre quién y cómo. Así, salió de su casa en dirección al Ministerio de Finanzas. Decidió no molestar a su cochero e ir andando por las calles de París hasta el edificio. Desde la iglesia de Saint Sulpice, la segunda iglesia más grande toda París, callejeó hasta el puente nuevo, irónicamente el más viejo de la ciudad, y cruzó el Sena por delante de la imponente Notre Dame. Bajó la velocidad para admirar la catedral y continuó bordeando el río hasta el Ministerio. Le encantaba el panorama desde la orilla izquierda del río, con los puestos del río, los patos graznando y la enorme catedral de fondo. Respiró a fondo el aire y se tomó unos segundos para sentarse en la orilla y disfrutar del ambiente matutino de la capital. Tras un rato, siguió el Sena hacia el edificio. Una hora más tarde, llegó hasta el ministerio, un enorme edificio de piedra antigua erigido sobre la orilla del río. Consciente de la importancia de aquella visita, puso una sonrisa socarrona y abrió las pesadas puertas de roble del edificio.  
Al entrar al edificio, le sorprendió la limpieza de la sala. Las baldosas blancas del suelo estaban tan limpias que se podría comer en ellas. El hall era pequeño y estaba formado por varias sillas de espera bordeando las paredes y una secretaría en la que esperaba la recepcionista. Talleyrand, que ya había lidiado con Necker y sus predecesores, pasó directamente por la puerta de la derecha, que daba a un conjunto de oficinas, y entró por la tercera puerta a la derecha, que tenía un gran rótulo dorado encima que decía «Jacques Necker». Cogió aire, puso una expresión de confianza y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Necker, apoyando la cara en su escritorio con las manos sobre la cabeza. Al cabo de un segundo, comprendió que había llegado alguien y levantó el cuerpo, pasando en un instante de aquella cara de profunda derrota a una sonrisa forzada. Talleyrand, inmutable, se sentó sobre su mesa con la espalda contra el hombre, cruzó lentamente las piernas y giró el cuerpo para mirarle. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice, le dijo:  
-¿Cómo le va la vida, Necker?  
-Es un trabajo complejo, como sabe -Dijo, sudando ante la visión de aquel hombre-. ¿Necesita algo de mí?  
-Por favor, Necker, no necesito una razón para visitarle. Siempre es un placer charlar con usted -Talleyrand no podía evitar despreciar a aquel hombre, pero eso no tenía por qué interferir con sus negocios-. Su trabajo siempre tiene interés para mí, ya sabe. ¿Cómo va lo de la deuda de la corona?  
-Al menos no sube -Dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa-. Ya sabe, la corona no es lo que era. Este mes ha bajado un uno por ciento, lo cual es sorprendente.  
-Ya veo -Dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por el escritorio para comprobar el polvo. Como sospechaba, la capa de polvo era enorme. Necker se negaba a que le limpiasen el despacho en su locura ante las finanzas y la amenaza sobre su cabeza, pero era incapaz de limpiarlo por su ceunta. Al menos, eso imaginaba.  
-Además, últimamente los pobres están revolucionados. Hace un par de días alguien se coló en mi residencia y se llevó una docena de joyas. He perdido incluso el collar de rubíes de mi abuela.  
-Ya.  
-Ayer incluso algún liberal creyó que podía dar una manifestación frente a mi casa y que yo, precisamente yo, le apoyaría. ¿Quién le diría a estos pobres estúpidos que yo era un «amigo del pueblo»? Inaguantable, eso es lo que digo -Algo menos nervioso, se levantó de su silla-. ¿Le apetece una copa?  
-No diré que no. De hecho, le he traído algo -Dijo, sacando una botella de vino especialmente fuerte-. Según me han dicho, usted es todo un erudito en lo que a alcohol se refiere -Necker, a pesar de su cuidada reputación, que ya le había salvado el cuello más de una vez, había tenido problemas con el alcohol. A pesar de que sus ayudantes se habían ocupado personalmente de evitar que se conociera, Talleyrand tenía contactos en Austria que le aseguraban otra cosa sobre el escuálido banquero-. Espero que le guste.  
-Bueno... -Dudó por unos instantes si debía, pero acabó cogiendo la botella por el cuello- Le agradezco su regalo, desde luego. Ahora -Dijo, mientras sacaba unas copas del armario encajado en la esquina de su despacho-, ¿a qué ha venido realmente, señor Talleyrand?  
-Me imagino que no tiene sentido evitarlo -Se levantó del escritorio y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Se irguió en toda su estatura y preguntó, sin girarse:  
-¿Cómo espera resolver la situación real, señor Necker?  
-No espero resolverla. Llegados a este punto, casi ni quiero.  
-¿Qué me diría su hubiera encontrado la solución?  
-Si fuese usted cualquier otro, le echaría de mis oficinas, pero continúe.  
Talleyrand, a una velocidad exagerada, pasó de darle la espalda a poder su cara a centímetros de la del banquero.  
-Convoque a los Estados Generales.  
Necker se quedó de piedra. ¡Convocar a los Estados Generales! ¡Por primera vez en casi 200 años, además! Antes de que pudiera responder, Talleyrand siguió hablando.  
-Ya he ido plantando la idea a otros ministros. Si todos se lo plantean a la vez, el Rey lo aceptará. Luis nunca ha sido muy de pensar por su cuenta.  
-Pero, ¿Por qué?  
-Digamos que a nuestros amigos los nobles, al Primer Estado, se les planteara pagar más impuestos.  
-Ya se han negado. ¿Quiere que los nobles se rebelen?  
-Digamos que a los pobres, al Tercer Estado, se les subieran los impuestos. ¿Qué pasaría?  
-No hay más dinero. Se sublevarán sin duda.  
-¿Y qué estado nos queda tras eso? -Preguntó con el tono condescendiente que se le pondría a un niño.  
-No querrá auto subirse los impuestos.  
-Mucho mejor. Le va a encantar, se lo aseguro. ¿Qué le parecería desamortizar la iglesia?  
Desamortizar la iglesia implicaría dar al estado gran parte de los bienes de la iglesia para venderlos y sin duda llevaría a Talleyrand a la excomunión, pero él lo veía un pago razonable.  
-Eso es completamente imposible y usted lo sabe. ¿Como iba a aceptar la iglesia semejante cosa?  
-Obviamente ahora es inaceptable, pero le aseguro que si me da un poco de margen puedo llevarlo a cabo. Puede incluso llevarse el mérito de haber acabado con la crisis, adelante.  
-No puedo hacerle caso. Es una locura.  
-Bueno, esa es una opción. Pero quizás, si no arregla la crisis y todo sigue igual, sus amigos liberales piensen que usted no es un prodigio como creían. Y quizás entonces el rey vea necesario que pierda el puesto, y ya puestos, la cabeza.  
-¿Me está intentando vender esto como algo positivo para mí?  
-Creo que no lo ha entendido -Abrió completamente sus penetrantes ojos negros y miró a los de Necker-. Esta es su única opción. No es su mejor opción, es la única que le permitirá mantener la cabeza. Señor Necker, usted no es el tipo de hombre que muere por sus ideales. Usted tiene miedo de perder la cabeza. Y usted sabe que no seguirá entre nosotros mucho tiempo si no me hace caso. Por supuesto -dijo, volviendo a mirarle de forma normal y poniedo una sonrisa amable- esto ha sido idea suya, y así se lo comunicará al Rey. ¿Le ha quedado claro?  
Sin esperar una respuesta, Talleyrand le sonrió amistosamente y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. De fondo, pudo oír a Necker decir «Está bien Talleyrand. Usted gana».  
Al cabo de un mes, se encontraba a las puertas en Versalles, a punto para la primera sesión de los Estados Generales.  
Los Estados Generales se componían de tres estados: el clero, la nobleza y el pueblo. El clero contaba con 291 diputados, la nobleza con 291 y el pueblo 578, tras adherirse a la doble representación. Técnicamente, la doble representación estaba vetada desde la edad media, pero determinadas personas, entre ellas Sieyès, habían estado presionando para conseguirla, y estando el sistema basado en el voto por estamento y no por cabeza, que hubiese más burgueses era irrelevante. Los diputados eran votados por aquellos de sus estamentos que cumplían las condiciones de renta y relevancia, y en el caso de la Iglesia, Talleyrand solo había tenido que visitar la abadía que supuestamente presidía por primera vez, convencer a sus lacayos y ganar su voto. El 5 de mayo de 1789, se presentó a las puertas del Palacio de Versalles antes que nadie para ver a los diputados electos y analizar la situación. Como sospechaba, buena parte de la nobleza era parte de la pequeña nobleza, que no compartía generalmente la visión de los grandes condes y duques, y buena parte de la iglesia eran pequeños curas y otros eclesiásticos que no conocían el funcionamiento de la política en las altas esferas. A las 12 de la mañana apareció Lavoisier, un regidor de la Academia de las Ciencias. Aunque su ropa era estrafalaria y estaba anticuada, era un hombre verdaderamente inteligente. Al verle frente a la puerta, apoyado en la pared del palacio, se acercó a hablar con él.  
-¡Buenos días, Monsieur Talleyrand! Bonito día para hacer política -Dijo irónicamente el químico. El cielo estaba recubierto de nubes negras, que amenazaban con tormenta -Espero que eso no sea un mal presagio.  
-Seguro que lo es. ¿Ha venido aquí por el espectáculo o le han elegido?  
-Me han elegido en mi distrito. Por poco, pero al menos he llegado. ¿Y a usted?  
-Técnicamente soy regidor de una iglesia en la Borgoña. Fui allí por primera vez, les convencí de darme sus votos en una tarde y salí elegido. Sinceramente no pienso volver allí. Casi tuve que plantar una patata para que me dejasen marcharme.  
-Se me ocurren cosas peores que plantar patatas. Se queja usted por costumbre.  
Mientras hablaban, Talleyrand oyó a su espalda un nuevo carruaje llegando a Versalles, más grande que los anteriores y pintado con su mismo escudo de armas. De él salieron dos hombres, uno grande y fornido y el otro más flaco, incluso más alto que Talleyrand. Ambos compartían un pelo castaño más oscuro que Talleyrand, escondido por sendos sombreros de ala ancha, pero solo el más alto llevaba el traje típico de la nobleza, con calzones, con calzones y chaqueta azules con flores de lys amarillas estampadas al estilo de la bandera francesa. El mayor, sin embargo, llevaba solo una camisa blanca, a punto de romperse de la tensión al ser demasiado pequeña, y unos pantalones negros con tirantes. Al salir del carruaje, el más delgado miró alrededor y avanzó hacia Talleyrand en cuanto le vio, con el otro siguiéndole. Este esperó impasible en el sitio hasta que estos llegaron a su altura. El delgado le tendió la mano dijo con apatía:  
-Buenos días, Charles. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tus juegos en la corte?  
Talleyrand evitó soltar un «úf» y le dio la mano con cansancio.  
-Señor Lavoisier. conozca a mis hermanos. Archambaut -dijo, mirando al flaco -y Boson.  
Archambaud le dio rápidamente la mano a Lavoisier y luego se giró hacia su hermano, dando signos de haber olvidado la presencia del químico. Su hermano, sin embargo, le dió la mano con tanta fuerza que el hombrecillo casi perdió el equilibrio.  
-Charles-Maurice, estos viajes son terribles. Sabes que me encanta la corte, pero tanta vuelta me deja traspuesto. ¡Con lo que a mí me gusta mi palacio! Les dije que se podía celebrar allí, pero todo el mundo parece estar en mi contra. Y encima he tenido que viajar con... ese. -Dijo, mirando como Boson casi levantaba al confuso Lavoisier del suelo dándole aún la mano felizmente -En fin... ¡Hopkins! -Dijo dando unas palmadas. Un sirviente calvo y encorvado se le acercó con la cabeza baja, y le ofreció una toalla húmeda. Él la cogió sin mirar, se la pasó por la cara y la lanzó de nuevo al sirviente, que se marchó con ella sin mediar palabra -Casi todo mi servicio, en casa. ¿Y qué esperan que haga yo ahora?  
-Archambaud, ¿por qué...?  
-En fin, y ahora con todos estos tipos del pueblo llano, dando tumbos por Versalles. ¡Cómo de ridículo es eso, verdad! Creo que ese hombre es un carpintero, incluso. Increíble. Yo no soy clasista, pero...  
-¿Por qué no has rechazado tu escaño?  
-Ah, ya. A Boson le hizo ilusión. Ya sabes que esto no llega a ningún lado, pero él es así. Le gustan estas cosas. En fin, voy a ir a por mi escaño. Espero que acabe pronto o voy a tener que dejarlo a medias. ¡Bonzo!  
Bonzo, que fingía escuchar un apasionado discurso de Lavoisier sobre la conservación de la masa, se giró hacia su hermano, que ya andaba hacia el palacio, y le siguió rápidamente. Paró al lado de Charles, le pasó el enorme brazo por los hombros y le dijo:  
-Hermano, deberías invitarnos a cenar cuando acabe esta cosa. Archambaud cree que nos darán de comer aquí, pero Archambaud no sabe lo que dice. Yo creo que es incluso más tonto que yo. Se ha pasado todo el viaje quejándose de cosas que ni entiendo.  
-¡Bonzo! -Dijo Archambaud desde la puerta  
-¡Voy! -Dijo su hermano, corriendo hacia él -Adiós, Charles. ¡Ya hablaremos! -Dijo dándose la vuelta mientras corría, casi chocándose con un noble de Berry.  
Talleyrand se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo de observar, farfullando sobre lo ridículo que era que sus hermanos hubieran acabado allí, cuando sintió una extraña presión en su sombrero. Al quitárselo, vio que alguien había dejado una nota en el ala mientras sus hermanos ocupaban su atención. «Quiero hablar contigo. Siéntate en tu asiento del parlamento lo más rápido posible».  
La nota no venía firmada, pero Talleyrand se hizo ilusiones. No quería reconocerlo, pero gran parte de la razón de haberse asegurado de convocar a los Estados era que eso aseguraba volver a encontrar al misterioso hombre de aquella fiesta. Decidió hacer casi a la nota y entrar rápidamente en el Palacio. Normalmente adoraba el Palacio de Versalles, con sus techos decorados y sus pinturas por todas partes, pero esa vez cruzó los enormes pasillos de Versalles hasta la sala de los Menus-Plaisirs casi corriendo. Se cruzó por el camino con varios personajes importantes, y vio a su tío llegando a palacio mientras se iba, pero se permitió esa indiscreción. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó a la sala. Estaba dividida en cuatro partes, un palco en el que se sentarían el Rey y sus ministros, y tres zonas de butacas que se elevaban a medida que se alejaban del centro. En conjunto, se formaba un semicírculo de sillas en la sala que dejaba un espacio en el centro para el comunicador. Desde ese punto, el orador era visto desde todos los ángulos, y estaba completamente expuesto, o al menos esa era la idea. Con el rey y los ministros que les habían tocado, Talleyrand dudaba que una buena parte del Parlamento prestase atención a lo que dijesen. Sin embargo, no se dejó lleva por la sala, que solía usarse como almacén para el atrezzo de las óperas y tenía maravillosos frescos en las paredes, y continuó hacia su asiento, una butaca al comienzo de la sección religiosa a la izquierda del palco que le dejaba al lado de los políticos del pueblo llano. Se sentó en su asiento, una butaca azul y dorada, y miró a su alrededor. Vio llegando a su tío, que le ignoró al subir a su asiento debido a su mala relación. Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de personalidades importantes. Unos minutos más tardes, llegó Lafayette. Pensó en levantarse, pero una voz a su espalda le detuvo.  
-Buenos días, señor Talleyrand.  
Era la voz de Joseph Fouché. De alguna forma, había evitado ser visto cuando se acercaba a su asiento, pero la poca presencia que demostraba cuando no quería ser visto desapareció en cuanto salió de detrás suya y se sentó en la silla de al lado.  
-Siento la tardanza, pero es preferible que no se me note. De hecho, este no es mi asiento, así que le agradecería un poco de sigilo para pagarme el riesgo que hago viniendo a hablar con usted.  
Talleyrand se encontraba interiormente en una euforia completa. No solo había conseguido volver a ver a aquel hombre, sino que este se había interesado en hablar con él por su cuenta. Sintió una ligera vergüenza al darse cuenta de que quien había tomado las riendas no era él, sino Fouché, que había orquestado encontrarle y le había manejado como a un niño. Aún así, dejó esos pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en el hombre que tenía al lado. Aunque la última vez no había tenido tiempo, esta vez pudo fijarse en su cara. Sus ojos daban la sensación de ser marrones, pero al fijarse eran realmente grises, lo cual le daba a su mirada un toque frío. Sus labios estaban lívidos y su piel pálida, pero aquellos ojos, aunque fríos, rebosaban inteligencia y vida tras aquella máscara inamovible que era su cara. Su nariz era pequeña y achatada y su pelo, de un negro grisáceo, le daba un aire amenazante al taparle el ojo izquierdo con el flequillo. Era su completo opuesto, y verle le daba una sensación que no sabía identificar, que suponía que era aprensión. Lo único en lo que se parecían era en aquella mirada que siempre parecían maquinar algo.  
-Debo dejarle algo en claro: Usted no me gusta.  
Talleyrand se había quedado de piedra. ¡No le gustaba a aquel hombrecillo! Ni a él le caía bien él, se dijo. Si le alegraba tanto haberle encontrado era exclusivamente porque era un peligro para sus intereses. Empezó a pensar una respuesta ácida.  
-Usted me parece peligroso e inconsciente, y parece tomarse su talento como un juego. Parece usted uno de esos nobles adinerados que disfrutan dando vueltas por sitios de mala muerte y pagando a cortesanas. -Siguió.  
¡Y a él que le contaba! Un desconocido, uno en el que tenía tantas ilusiones, dándole sermones. Era ridículo.  
-Usted es un megalómano ridículo y explosivo. Y, sin embargo, sé que usted es mucho más que un penoso aristócrata que disfruta siendo la comidilla de París. Debo reconocer, por mucho que me pese, que usted me intriga. -Se levantó del asiento y dijo, antes de echar a andar: -Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, y ahora más que nunca. Cuando vea lo que le tengo preparado con Lafayette pensará que su juego de convocar los Estados no es más que una niñería, y ese día conversaremos largo y tendido. Por ahora, no responda.  
Talleyrand se quedó sentado, en cólera, mientras aquel hombre volvía a meterse entre la gente, hasta hacerse invisible de nuevo. De nuevo, Fouché había empezado a hablar y él, el gran Talleyrand, solo había podido escuchar y asentir. Sin embargo, había dicho que le intrigaba y le habia prometido una sorpresa que concernía a Lafayette. De hecho, Talleyrand se había mantenido todo lo alejado que podía de este sin hacerle pensar que había decidido ignorarle. Quizás, finalmente, haberle permitido a Fouché tomar las riendas del marqués fuese a ser una buena idea.  
Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello. Al cabo de unos minutos, se oyeron las campanas que llamaban al inicio de la sesión, y los diputados que rondaban el palacio tuvieron que entrar a la sala en masa. Entre la masa, pudo ver por un minuto a Fouché hablando con un doctor llamado Maximilien de Robespierre, que solía reducir su nombre a Robespierre, cortando el de que lo delataba como un apellido noble. Robespierre parecía furioso con Fouché, y aunque no llegaba a gritar hacía grandes aspavientos con los brazos. Fouché, por su parte, mantenía si estoica expresión y hablaba calmadamente, por lo que este se enfurecía más. La campana sonó un par de veces más, y finalmente, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios tras un cuarto de hora de vueltas y confusiones.  
La campana sonó de nuevo, y esta vez fue acompañada de un hombre calvo en el palco, que dijo:  
-Señores diputados, su majestad cristianísima Louis Auguste de France, Luis XVI de Francia, rey de Francia y Navarra, copríncipe de Andorra, va a dedicarles unas palabras. Escuchen con atención.  
De detrás suya salió Luis XVI, llevando una bata blanca con el logo de la flor de lys como patrón. A todos los niveles, Luis parecía un hombre común. Nada en su cara o su expresión expresaba grandeza, y todas sus lujosas ropas, desde aquella bata de mitón hasta la peluca blanca que llevaba, parecían quedarle grandes e incomodarles. El pobre hombre avanzó hasta el borde del palco, se subió al atril y empezó a leer un trozo de papel que llevaba en la mano.  
-Señores diputados, les doy la bienvenida a mi casa, que ahora es suya, pues es no solo el palacio real sino el lugar donde se da la voluntad de Francia, y en conclusión casa de todos los franceses -El rey leía sin seguridad pero sin equivocaciones. Talleyrand sospechaba que lo había ensayado cientos de veces hasta superar su falta de habilidad al hablar en público. Como él decía, el mayor argumento antirrealista era el Rey en persona -. La deuda del Estado, ya inmensa a mi advenimiento al trono, se ha acrecentado todavía más bajo mi reinado: una guerra dispendiosa, pero honorable, ha sido la causa. Una inquietud general, un deseo exagerado de innovaciones, se han adueñado de los espíritus, por eso debemos apresurarnos a contenerlas en una reunión de entendimientos sabios y moderados. Y con esta esperanza, señores, los he reunido, y veo con agrado que mi confianza se ha visto justificada. La esperanza que he concebido de ver a todos los órdenes concurrir conmigo al bien general del Estado no se verá defraudada, pues sé que ustedes lucharán por el bien de su patria y sus habitantes. Recuerden sus responsabkilidades y trabajen honorosamente para cumplirlas, como yo haré con las mías.  
Dicho esto, el Rey se sentó en su trono, algo mayor y más ornamentado que el resto de butacas. De las bancadas de nobles y eclesiásticos, salió un aplauso exagerado al Rey y a su discurso. Del del pueblo, los aplausos eran menores, y provenían de las secciones de los grandes burgueses. Tras unos segundos de ovación, Necker salió al estrado del palco.  
-Señores, la situación es grave. Las finanzas del reino se hunden. No podemos permitirnos más préstamos, el reino está en hambruna, la pobreza es aplastante y no parece poder hacerse nada. El reino está, definitivamente, en crisis. Nos acercamos a la ruina más absoluta. Se necesita un cambio total del funcionamiento de los impuestos en el país. Y eso empieza por ustedes.  
Se calló un segundo y hubo un aplauso tímido, pero inmediatamente siguió:  
-Por eso he preparado esta presentación de 2 horas sobre las finanzas del país. ¡Saquen la pizarra!  
Dos sirvientes arrastraron una enorme pizarra con varias tizas de diferentes colores. Necker cogió una tiza y, con una felicidad infantil, empezó a impartir clase a pesar del ambiente de absoluto desinterés de la sala. Algunos diputados, como Boson, al que Talleyrand veía en los asientos de nobles frente a él, empezaron a dormirse. Talleyrand aguantó estoicamente una media hora de presentación, y vio como a los veinte minutos de clase el Rey se dormía también de forma muy poco halagadora, con la boca abierta hacia arriba. Al cabo de un rato, dejó de prestar atención al discurso del ministro de finanzas y se puso a pensar. Desde luego, era absurdo que hasta el momento, nadie hubiese hecho ningún comentario del verdadero problema de los Estados, la amenaza del voto por cabeza y no por estado. El pueblo, henchido por la facilidad de haber conseguido la doble representación, veía posible conseguir que el voto se diera por diputado, de forma que la iglesia y los nobles no pudiesen sacar cualquier ley contra el minoritario pueblo que solo tenía un voto contra los dos de sus adversarios. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría aprovecharse de Sieyès y sus golpes ciegos en la política para derrocar al Rey si no se portaba adecuadamente. Y aquel rey casi nunca se portaba adecuadamente, como había comprobado.  
Tras dos largas horas de datos financieros sin relevancia alguna, Necker calló finalmente y volvió a su asiento a la derecha del rey. Todos los diputados soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente hubo silencio en la sala, y se usó el minuto en el que despertaron al Rey para despertar a los diputados dormidos y recuperar la compostura. Finalmente, el Rey, medio dormido, dio el fin de la sesión, y ordenó reunirse al día siguiente a la misma hora. Los diputados podían escribir sus inquietudes en los cuadernos de quejas, que serían leídos tras la sesión. Estos se fueron levantando y saliendo de la sala, algunos a los salones de Versalles y otros a sus habitaciones del palacio, preparadas para los diputados. Talleyrand buscó con la mirada, en vano, a Fouché, y finalmente decidió ir a su habitación tras una cansada conversación con el conde de Mirabeau. Aunque era un hombre brillante en la política, como había descubierto años antes al encomendarle una misión secreta para descubrir el estado del gobierno prusiano en Berlín, pero resultaba cargante y desagradable. Su cara estaba, como la de muchos de los diputados, picada de viruelas, y hablaba con una contundencia y una seguridad que le cansaban, pero se esforzó en darle conversación hasta que pudo zafarse, consciente de que nunca sabía a quien iba a necesitar en el futuro. Finalmente, llegó a su habitación y pidió al servicio una cena ligera, que comió sin interés. A pesar de saber que estaba en el palacio más lujoso de Francia, rodeado de aquellos más influyentes en Francia y de que solo eran las ocho de la tarde, no pudo evitar caer dormido en la lujosa cama al poco tiempo. Había sido un día cargante, y no pudo forzarse a moverse y trabajar.  
Al día siguiente, despertó apenas con el tiempo necesario para vestirse antes de acudir a su puesto. Salió corriendo de la habitación, llevando su traje bermellón, y llegó por los pelos a su puesto, mientras la campana sonaba para aquellos que llegaban tarde. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, Turgot, uno de los ministros del Rey, salió al estrado del palco.  
-Señores diputados, tienen permiso para salir al centro de la sala a expresar sus inquietudes.  
Cientos de manos se levantaron de entre los diputados de todos los estrados, pero poco a poco las manos entre los diputados de todos los estados fueron bajando, dejando como primeros oradores a Sieyès, Lafayette y al tío de Talleyrand, Alexandre. Talleyrand podría haber luchado el puesto de su tío como orador de la Iglesia, pero decidió esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaba la situación. Turgot decidió concederle la palabra a Sieyès primero, dejando después a Alexandre. El burgués bajó las escaleras desde su asiento a lo alto de la llamada montaña, las últimas filas más elevadas, lenta y firmemente. Llegó hasta el estrado al centro de la sala, y empezó a hablar mirando a los diputados del pueblo, dando la espalda al Rey.  
-Señores, estreno este estrado hablando con ustedes. No con los excéntricos nobles ni con la hipócrita iglesia, sino con ustedes: El pueblo. Y lo hago porque tenemos en nuestras manos un asunto a resolver antes de la situación financiera, y es la injusticia. La injusticia de este Parlamento, y la injusticia de Francia y su regidor por no arreglarla. Pues este Parlamento, como bien sabemos, ha aceptado la votación por estamentos como un modo legítimo de votación -Dijo la palabra «estamentos» con algo de sarna. Aunque había empezado en una voz baja y neutra, su tono subía poco a poco a medida que hablaba, al igual que sus gestos -. Este Parlamento ha creído poder, no solo equiparar el poder del pueblo al de los otros estados, sino disminuir su poder a un solo tercio de Francia. Sin embargo, el Tercer Estado ocupa más del noventa por ciento de la población del reino. El Tercer Estado tiene la mitad del poder adquisitivo. El tercer estado les da las tropas, les da la comida, y les da el dinero que tan avariciosamente guardan en medio de la hambruna. El Tercer estado les da todo su poder, ¿y así se lo pagan? Me van a permitir repetirme, pero, ¿Qué es el tercer estado? Todo -Sieyès estaba citando el texto que le había llevado a la fama y había permitido la doble representación. Por la sala se oían murmullos, de apoyo entre el Tercer estado y de rechazo entre los demás. Impasible en su mayor gloria, Sieyès siguió -. ¿Que ha sido hasta el presente en el orden político? Nada. ¿Cuales son sus exigencias? Llegar a ser algo. Hasta ahora, los poderes establecidos nos han negado la relevancia política, se han aprovechado y se han negado a pagar impuestos, nos han impuesto sus ideologías y sus sistemas. Y yo les digo, como ya he dicho y como diré, que ya es hora de pedir nuestra parte del pastel. Y hermanos, si me acompañan y apoyan, les llevaré a ser más que algo. Lo seremos todo, y más. Seremos amos de Francia, y seremos aquellos que tomen las riendas. Pero, sobre todo, seremos. !Seremos, hermanos, por primera vez!  
El Tercer Estado, y parte del resto, aplaudió con locura al discurso de Sieyès. Este recibió el discurso sonriente y con los brazos abiertos. A pesar de que algo semejante era esperable, muchos de los diputados parecían eralmente atónitos de semejante discurso contra el orden establecido. A pesar de que no le consideraba un hombre brillante, Sieyès era sin duda un hombre capaz en la política al que debía aferrarse. Este, sin embargo, no se sentó. Movió las palmas de las manos hacia abajo, y esperó a que se callasen los aclames, para añadir, esta vez mirando al Rey:  
-Por supuesto, señor, sus circunstancias son las siguientes: Puede darnos el voto por cabeza y dejar al Parlamento decidir, o puede negarse, como ya ha hecho Necker. Respetamos su figura, como respetamos su autoridad, pero la voluntad del pueblo ha sido negada por siglos, y el pueblo no aguantará por siempre. Sus acciones contra los ciudadanos de a pie, por una vez en la historia, tendrán consecuencias.  
Sieyès, aún sonriendo, se sentó de nuevo y recibió una nueva oleada de aplausos. El Rey no supo responder a la provocación, y se quedó sentado en silencio. Talleyrand pudo ver como Necker entendí poco a poco el error que había cometido, ya que no solo había convocado unos explosivos Estados Generales, sino que además de la doble representación y la representación genuina de los diputados había concedido la libertad de expresión a los diputados, por lo que no se podía responder a la afrenta con fuerza. Se había puesto en contra a los mayores cerebros en Francia para debatir unos impuestos de los que probablemente nunca se hablaría.  
Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron, Turgot llamó al segundo orador, Alexandre-Angelique de Talleyrand-Perigord. Este, un hombre mayor con el corto pelo blanco cortado en una tonsura, salió en defensa de la Iglesia. Según lo recordaba Talleyrand, era un hombre severo y profundamente cristiano, y era arcipreste, lo cual le dejaba como una de las mayores figuras de la Iglesia en Francia.  
-Monarca, ministros, diputados -Empezó, con un tono monótono -. Seré breve. Vengo como representación de la Iglesia y de todo el cristiano pueblo de Francia. Pero, sobre todo, vengo como representación de nuestro Señor, Dios Todopoderoso. Vengo a expresar Su voluntad, la de Aquel que reina en los cielos y en la Tierra. Vengo, señores, para defender a nuestro Dios, a nuestras costumbres y a nuestra cultura -A su izquierda, los diputados de la iglesia daban su aprobación con la cabeza -. Vengo, señores diputados, y encuentro lo inadmisible. Encuentro sedición, encuentro al pueblo creyéndose superior, encuentro ateísmo y hombres que parecen renegar de nuestros valores. Solo le recordaré, su majestad cristianísima, a usted y a los indeseables que se niegan a entender, unos versos de la biblia. Sométase toda persona a las autoridades que gobiernan; porque no hay autoridad sino de Dios, y las que existen, por Dios son constituidas. Espero que los hombres corruptos y carentes de moral de este Parlamento recuerden que negar la autoridad de nuestro Monarca es negar a Dios, y así será reconocido por la Iglesia. La Iglesia mantendrá sus costumbres, pues la Iglesia es inmortal, como es Dios y su obra. Recuerden mis palabras.  
Dicho esto, volvió a su asiento, con una vitalidad sorprendente para un hombre de su edad. Los diputados eclesiásticos le dieron un aplauso tímido. Como Talleyrand ya había averiguado, la iglesia baja estaba mucho más abierta a los cambios que la alta, en su mayoría nobles de alta cuna, y no aplaudirían el conservadurismo eclesiástico. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía usarlo a su favor.  
Necker se levantó de su sala y salió al palco momentáneamente, para añadir:  
-Les recuerdo que la sesión es para comentar los impuestos del país. Absténganse de hacer comentarios externos a ello en la medida de lo posible.  
Finalmente, Turgot le dio la palabra a Lafayette, que salió con soltura de su asiento con un salto. Llegó al estrado con un traje militar del ejército americano, llevando un chaleco azul estrellado y un tricornio azul oscuro cubriéndole la cabeza.  
-Diputados -empezó-, yo luché en la Guerra de Independencia Americana. Yo luché en la guerra que ustedes solo ven ahora como una gran pérdida de dinero y tropas, y la gané, y volví a mi patria a ayudar a mis camaradas. Hablo como representante de la aristocracia, pero también como general experimentado, como persona que trabajó codo con codo en la creación de los Estados Unidos, como incluso héroe de guerra. Respecto al tema de los impuestos -a Necker se le iluminó la cara al sentir que quizás el tema volviese finalmente a su curso en lugar de escalar en gravedad -, no tengo la más mínima idea -Necker perdió toda esperanza y se recostó en la silla, soltando un sonoro «Dios mío»-. Sin embargo, sé algo, grandes nobles -dijo, girándose hacia la bancada noble y alzando la voz-: La Iglesia, el Rey, los ministros y los grandes duques hablan del orden natural, de la monarquía y el orden. Y, sin embargo, ¿a dónde nos ha llevado el status quo? La corona, que solía nadar en riqueza, ha llevado el reino a la ruina y ha echado la culpa a la más noble de las guerras. El Rey, nuestro afamado Rey, ha intentado hacernos pagar por sus errores, a nosotros y a todos. Nuestro modo de vida peligra, nuestra forma de vivir es amenazada y nos lo venden como nuestro fallo por ayudar a nuestros hermanos al otro lado del océano. Yo digo, por mi parte, que no hago sino apoyar a Sieyès y al Tercer Estado en su petición.  
El Primer Estado se desquebrajaba visiblemente. Si cualquier otro lo hubiera planteado, se le habría abucheado, pero aquel era Lafayette, el héroe de guerra. ¿Quién podía haber más patriótico que Lafayette? Las butacas se dividían entre aquellos que renegaban de su mensaje y aquellos que se sentían tentados a que siguiera, y se debatía en voz alta. Lafayette, tras unos segundos de pausa, continuó su mensaje, gritando sobre el barullo.  
\- ¡Señores diputados, unámonos al Tercer Estado en su petición! ¡Y una vez arreglada esta cámara, arreglemos el sistema! ¡El poder -dijo, levantando el puño en el aire- está en nuestras manos! ¡No las de la monarquía ni las del Rey, la de los habitantes de Francia!  
Necker, ahora sudando visiblemente, sacó al Rey, que no entendía la situación que se estaba dando, de la sala. Todos los diputados discutían a gritos entre ellos, pero la voz de Lafayette se oía sobre todas, clara y poderosa. Aprovechando el barullo, Fouché volvió a aparecer al lado de Talleyrand.  
-Fue complicado convencerle de que era la mejor idea -dijo, en un murmullo apenas audible para Talleyrand, mientras se acercaba -. Lo conseguí al prepararle una segunda mitad del discurso en la que se retractaba si veía que se le iban a echar encima. Sin embargo, se han echado encima entre ellos. -Su cara no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero su voz tenía un ligero matiz orgulloso.  
-Debo decir que me ha sorprendido, Fouché -dijo, intentando ocultar su asombro y mantenerse calmado-. Ni siquiera yo lo habría hecho mejor.  
-Miente. Por algo le necesito. En fin, ¿le ha gustado mi sorpresa?  
-Ha sido espectacular.  
-En ese caso, acompáñeme -dijo, y bajó de la estructura hacia la salida aprovechando el barullo, acompañado algo más atrás por Talleyrand. Al salir aún podía escuchar la voz de Lafayette, que imparable seguía dando su discurso:  
\- ¡Y la libertad, compatriotas! ¡La libertad, la igualdad, la fraternidad! ¡Seamos pues ciudadanos libres en la nueva Francia, una Francia para nosotros y para todos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talleyrand no convoca los Estados Generales pero tiene que ver en su convocación. Los discursos son todos inventados menos el de Luis. La cosa no se desmadra hasta varios días después técnicamente.


	3. Inicio de la Asamblea Nacional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talleyrand, Fouché, Lafayette y Sieyès conspiran para hacer un gobierno alternativo a la Corona.

"Porque este seco hombre de escritorio ama de manera viciosa la aventura, y su pasión es la intriga. Pero sólo desde el espíritu puede agotarla y disfrutarla, y nada esconde su siniestra alegría ante el caos, [...] Tender los hilos desde un despacho, atrincherado ante expedientes y registros, golpear de manera asesina, sin ser esperado y sin ser visto, es su táctica. [...] Durante toda una vida se mueve entre las sombras, y, a lo largo de tres generaciones, hace mucho que han caído Patroclo, Héctor y Aquiles, mientras vive Ulises, el astuto. Su talento desborda al genio, su sangre fría sobrevive a cualquier pasión" Fouché, retrato de un hombre político

\- ¿Todo listo?  
-Todo listo.  
-Ni se le ocurra fallar.  
-Si creyese que puedo fallar, no estaríamos trabajando juntos. Le veré más tarde -Dijo Talleyrand, saliendo de la habitación de Joseph Fouché hacia los Estados. No podían permitirse que se les viera juntos demasiado, o algunos miembros mínimamente inteligentes del Parlamento podrían pensar que estaban intrigando, por lo que uno tenía que llegar unos minutos antes a su butaca. Los pasillos de Versalles, tras los acontecimientos de los últimos días, bullían de actividad., por lo que Talleyrand tenía que evitar a montones de diputados, sirvientes y acompañantes en su camino. Hacía solo tres semanas que los Estados se habían abierto y París ya se enfrentaba a nuevos espíritus de liberalismo. Las autoridades no reconocían la amenaza, pero los periódicos y las revistas que informaban al país sobre el desarrollo de los Estados insuflaban vida al fantasma del liberalismo, y las masas devoraban con ansia cualquier nueva noticia, aun siendo analfabetas. Cuando Sieyès, el día 15, aseguró que la Iglesia debía reconocer sus crímenes contra la Razón y el bienestar de la sociedad, se dieron pequeñas manifestaciones esporádicas por la ciudad. Cuando Mirabeau dijo que el Estado debía repartir el dinero de la burguesía y dividirlo entre la sociedad francesa, París pareció a punto de explotar. Con cada orador y cada discurso, la nobleza y la Iglesia quedaban tras el Tercer Estado, que no solo pedía sino exigía más poder, más derechos y más igualdad. El ganador absoluto de aquella reunión iba a ser el Tercer Estado, y todos lo sabían, Talleyrand y Fouché mejor que nadie. Así que, durante aquellas semanas habían trabajado codo con codo.  
Tres semanas antes, cuando salieron de la sala de los Menu-Plaisirs el día dos, fueron a la habitación de Fouché. Este caminaba rápidamente sin decir nada, y Talleyrand le seguía callado, sabiendo que sabía lo que hacía. Una vez que llegaron, a Talleyrand le sorprendió la sobriedad de la habitación. La suya era una habitación de diputado llena de libros, cachivaches y ropa sucia tirada por todas partes, pero la de Fouché era una habitación de servicio con apenas una cama sin usar. Lo único que aseguraba que ahí había habido alguien era una maleta cerrada en una esquina y un muy ligero olor a libro nuevo que le parecía muy agradable. Ahora que lo pensaba, Talleyrand no había visto a su colaborador dar un discurso o coger una silla de diputado en ningún momento. A pesar de lo poco que conocía a aquel hombre, sentía posible que se hubiese colado en el parlamento aún sin ser un diputado.  
-Siéntese, señor Talleyrand -le ordenó, sacando una silla del escritorio.  
-Por supuesto -respondió, quitándose los zapatos y sentándose en la cama cruzando las piernas. Había decidido que no podía quedarse callado y dejar que aquel hombre tomase el control de nuevo.  
-Intentaré no tenerle eso en cuenta -dijo tras exhalar un bufido de cansancio. Se sentó en la silla, unió las manos en un puente y apoyó el mentón en este, con la cara tan impertérrita como siempre.  
\- ¿Qué opina de sus hermanos?  
-No esperaba que vinieran. No les gusta la política.  
-Extraño de una familia como la suya.  
-Qué va. Yo crecí en la Iglesia y ellos con mi padre. Si el resultado es este, agradezco no haberme mantenido cerca.  
-La Iglesia genera verdaderos monstruos, desde luego -le respondió. Recordó que según los registros había sido enviado a la iglesia a su misma edad - ¿Cree que los podemos aprovechar?  
\- ¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo? -Preguntó Talleyrand  
-Mejor -le respondió el Impasible -. ¿Qué cree que ocurriría si todos los estamentos coincidiesen en crear un nuevo gobierno sin el Rey? -Antes de que pudiera contestar, se oyó un toque a la puerta -Ya llegan los invitados, Talleyrand. ¿Podría abrirles la puerta?  
Él se levantó de la cama y cojeó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Sieyès y el marqués de Lafayette.  
-No creería que iba a dejar a dos mentes inquietas acabar con el Rey sin ayudar, ¿No cree?  
-Señor Fouché, ¿No podríamos hablar en mis habitaciones?, -Dijo Sieyès mientras entraba con reticencias -. No me siento seguro en las alas de los sirvientes. -A Talleyrand le puso nervioso que aquella reunión, que parecía que fuese a ser entre únicamente él y Fouché, hubiese puesto en medio a más personas. Sin embargo, entendía la lógica tras ello, aunque le molestaba que de nuevo no hubiese tomado él la iniciativa.  
-No saben lo que les agradezco que me invitasen a esta reunión. Desde que dejé Estados Unidos, echaba de menos la camadería que daba planificar echar a la realeza. ¡Me hace sentir vivo!  
-No hemos venido a divertirnos, monsieur Lafayette.  
-Sé que usted no sabe divertirse, Joseph, pero debería intentarlo. Además, tenemos aquí al mismísimo Talleyrand. Con lo mucho que habla de él, qué menos que aprovechar si presencia.  
-Yo... ¡Gilbert, sea serio! Pongámonos a trabajar -Respondió rápidamente Fouché, sacando papeles de algún bolsillo secreto de su capa negra. Talleyrand se esforzaba por evitar que se viese que, extrañamente, saber aquello le había puesto en la cara una sonrisa genuina.  
-Ya sabe que agradezco mucho la invitación, pero, ¿Cuál es la idea? -Dijo Sieyès tras sentarse en contra de la puerta, seguro de que serían pillados y se les acusaría de haber estado confabulando.  
-La idea -respondió Fouché, con la lívida cara igual de impasible que siempre- es lo que ya se imaginan: Esperar a que se nieguen a dar el voto por cabeza y tomar el poder. Creo que lo que pregunta es cómo hacerlo.  
\- ¿Y cómo hacerlo?  
-Ahí está lo divertido -respondió, subiendo ligeramente una ceja.

El 25 de mayo, Talleyrand entró, con la seguridad de aquel poderoso e inevitable, a la sala. Todo estaba preparado y todos los involucrados habían dado su confirmación. Los diputados de la sala, ignorantes de la situación, discutían entre ellos, se peleaban, escogían bandos sin saber que todo estaba decidido. Talleyrand sabía que, aunque no quisiese, el plan seguiría adelante y sus consecuencias acabarían con todo lo que tenía delante. Así que sonrió, con la sonrisa de seguridad en su trabajo que tantos habían aprendido a temer. Siguió andando por la sala. A su izquierda, Robespierre daba un discurso especialmente liberal a unos pocos ministros de su mismo talante, Mirabeau daba consignas y se consolidaba como la cabeza de la lanza que sería el Tercer Estado, Lafayette hablaba animadamente con monsieur de la Guillotine; a su derecha, su tío intentaba dar orden a los conservadores que renegaban del progresismo que invadía la sala y pedía rezar por el orden natural. Todo bullía de actividad, todo estaba en caos, todo parecía a punto de estallar; a Talleyrand le hacía sentir en casa. Se sentó en su butaca y esperó silenciosamente al show que estaba a punto de empezar. Fouché, mientras, ultimaría el plan y lo haría inevitable, abriendo la lápida del Antiguo Régimen.  
-¡Señores diputados, el Rey pide la palabra! ¡La sesión empezará ahora! -Dijo el sirviente envejecido por la presión como ya sabía Talleyrand. Fouché, aquel hombre de hielo, había comprado a aquel sirviente en cuanto había acabado la primera sesión, y desde entonces llamaba a quien a ellos les interesaba cuando lo querían. Casi se sentía orgulloso, aunque sabía lo ilógico que resultaba. Últimamente, sus pensamientos giraban demasiado sobre Fouché, pero lo alegaba a que había estado trabajando con él. Poco a poco, los diputados fueron llegando y finalmente vio entrar a Fouché, que se mimetizó entre la masa en cuanto le perdió de vista. Aun así, había mejorado en encontrarle en aquellas pocas semanas.  
-Buenos días, señores diputados -Empezó el Rey -. Seré breve: Tras deliberar, yo y mi gobierno hemos decidido negarnos a la petición del voto por cabeza -Las quejas le hicieron imposible seguir por unos segundos. Los diputados protestaban abiertamente contra el Rey. Talleyrand sonrió divertido, ya que Luis no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo y sólo seguía las órdenes de sus inútiles ministros, y aun así sería reconocido como el gran villano, el Príncipe de Maquiavelo de París, en cuanto su plan actuase. El Rey, contrariado, continuó:  
-Señores, por favor, respeten mis palabras. Les recuerdo que este es un mensaje del Rey. Yo...  
\- ¡No le dejen continuar! -Ordenó Mirabeau, alzándose entre las voces y levantando su enorme cuerpo del asiento- ¡No le dejen decir una palabra más!  
\- ¡No aceptaremos esta falta de respeto al pueblo! ¡Saquen a ese Rey incompetente del estrado! -Proclamó el gigantesco Danton, levantándose también. Más y más voces se iban uniendo al coro, exigiendo al Rey que saliese de los Estados. Incluso los que abogaban por una monarquía constitucionalista coreaban en su contra al lado de aquellos que pedían el fin de la monarquía. Finalmente, el Rey bajó de su estrado y salió del palco con la cabeza baja mientras sus ministros intentaban que recapacitase. Sieyès, repentinamente reconciliador, intentó calmar los ánimos de los diputados, que finalmente acabaron por sentarse de nuevo. El Rey, sin embargo, no volvió a entrar a la sala.  
-Señores diputados -repitió el sirviente una vez que vio la sala calmada, con la seguridad de estar echando más leña al fuego pero sabiendo que su trabajo consistía en ello-, tienen permiso para exponer sus quejas.  
-Yo saldré -Proclamó Sieyès, como habían acordado en la última reunión. Debido a su reputación, los otros oradores le dieron paso, y anduvo con paso firme al estrado.  
-La realeza -empezó Sieyès, con aquella seguridad y aquel carisma que le aparecía misteriosamente en cuanto subía a la tribuna -nos ha guiado durante siglos, nos ha señalado el camino y ha manejado los hilos de la Historia. La realeza ha tomado el poder, ha tomado las decisiones y ha tomado las vidas de toda Francia en su mano. Yo siempre he pedido el estilo inglés, recortar los poderes del tirano y evitar órdenes injustas aceptando las justas. Yo jamás desearé mal a la realeza, el símbolo del país ante los ojos del mundo. Un rey fuerte es una Francia fuerte, así que les aseguro que yo no deseo el fin de la realeza para Francia -Aquel inicio le estaba granjeando miradas inseguras. Sieyès continuó, imbuido con el poder que le confería el estrado, con un brillo de locura en los ojos castaños -. Pero hoy, la realeza ha enseñado su cara más oscura. Hoy la realeza, en su perversión autoritaria, nos ha negado el voto por cabeza. Hoy, el indigno Luis XVI nos ha llamado ineptos con su decisión. Hoy ha dicho -siguió, subiendo la voz a cada frase- con su acción que no solo no confía en el Tercer Estado, sino que se niega a perder su poder, un poder conseguido injustamente, un poder que nunca debió tener. Y yo digo, ¿Debemos seguir a un Rey que nos insulta de semejante manera?  
\- ¡No! -Dijeron cientos de voces al unísono.  
\- ¿Debemos hacer caso a decisiones absurdas de hombres que no saben tomarlas?  
\- ¡No!  
\- ¿Debemos, compañeros del Tercer Estado, aceptar que el orden establecido se niegue a ceder al pueblo la relevancia política que merece?  
\- ¡No!  
-Compañeros, oh, compañeros, opino lo mismo. Y tengo una proposición que hacerles -Dejó pasar unos segundos y dijo, abriendo los brazos al aire y levantando la cabeza, con un aire casi místico-. Mañana, al venir aquí, no dependeremos de ilícitos poderes. Mañana, al llegar aquí, tomaremos nosotros mismos el poder y nos declararemos como los verdaderos gobernantes de Francia, los elegidos. Mañana, nos juntaremos y juraremos al unísono que no nos separaremos hasta haber formado una verdadera constitución. Mañana seremos la gran quimera de los pensadores franceses que nos precedieron, seremos el Señor y el Siervo, el Gobernante y el Ciudadano, seremos aquellos que esculpan el futuro de la nueva Francia. ¿Están conmigo?  
\- ¡Sí!  
-Por ahora, seamos felices, pues el Rey ha huido al fondo de su palacio como los persas ante Leónidas, hemos derrotado al mayor de los monstruos sin tener baja alguna. ¡Hagámonos fuertes, pues, antes de que vuelva!

-En ese caso, si lo he entendido bien, pero ya sabe que a veces cometo errores, tampoco...  
-Sieyès.  
-Sí, perdón. Lo siento mucho. Entonces, si lo he entendido, la idea es hacer un parlamento externo al Tercer Estado...  
-Así es.  
-Y unificar en él a todos los Estados luego para librarse de la autoridad real.  
-Efectivamente.  
\- ¡Y luego hacer un Gobierno independiente!  
\- ¿Dónde estaría la gracia si fuese sencillo, señor Sieyès? -Dijo Lafayette, ilusionado.  
-Coincido. Pero vayamos por partes -planteó Talleyrand -. Por ahora, hagamos un parlamento independiente.  
-Eso... Eso quizás sea posible, sí. Pero difícil. Veamos... -dijo, recobrando aquella seguridad que solo recibía de la política- Yo plantearé que el Rey limita nuestra autoridad. ¿Cómo verían que me pasase al lado realista? -Durante las últimas semanas, el Tercer Estado se iba dividiendo en dos partes, cada vez con más fuerza: Los que pedían una monarquía constitucional y los que renegaban del Rey. Se empezaba a llamarles girondinos y jacobinos, respectivamente -. Así, incluso aquellos que apoyan al Rey podrían ponerse de nuestro lado.  
-El Rey tendría que hacer una verdadera necedad para ser tan odiado -contrapuso Lafayette, jugueteando con sus trajes y valorando como conjuntaban los colores. En ese momento, estaba sosteniendo frente a sí ante el espejo un chaleco azul y rojo con flores de lis. En aquella ocasión, se habían reunido en su habitación, y tenía el suelo lleno de ropa sucia y las paredes de dibujos y grabados, entre ellos uno con otros tres hombres y un gran buque detrás, en el que se leía «Despedida de los Hijos de la Libertad» -. ¿Saben lo que me apena de todo esto? La mitad de mi ropa tiene flores de lis, voy a tener que tirarla toda.  
\- ¿Qué les parecería el momento tras la negación del voto por cabeza? -Respondió Fouché ignorándole, levantando entre ellos una carta real abierta -Será el 25, según han aconsejado los consejeros.  
\- ¿De dónde ha sacado eso, señor Fouché? -Preguntó Talleyrand, intrigado.  
-No confío en usted lo suficiente como para decírselo. -A Talleyrand le ofendía la irrelevancia que parecía darle Fouché, pero aun así no podía evitar tener un cada vez mayor interés por él. Decidió no molestarse en presionar, sabiendo por experiencia que no funcionaría -Dejémoslo en que he estado investigando por mi cuenta. ¿Y qué piensa decir, señor Sieyès?  
-Ya sabe, «El rey nos oprime», «el mundo nos recordará» y demás. Parecen funcionar bien por ahora.  
-Está bien, yo sobornaré a unos cuantos diputados para que aplaudan y hagan ruido, para guiar al resto y dar ejemplo. Talleyrand, lo pagará usted.  
\- ¿Perdone? -Dijo el noble, más sorprendido que molesto.  
-No todos tenemos orígenes tan... prestigiosos como usted, Talleyrand. ¿Puede hablar con Mirabeau para asegurar su apoyo? A usted se le da mejor hablar con este tipo de gente que a mí.  
Talleyrand aceptó mascullando la insolencia de Fouché de nuevo. En cualquier otro hombre no lo habría permitido, pero él tenía un magnetismo propio. Lo que verdaderamente le molestaba es que le hubiese pedido el dinero a él y no a Lafayette, y le daba la sensación de que sólo lo había hecho para molestarle. Con aquel hombre, nunca se sabía. Respondió, refunfuñando:  
-Hablaré con Mirabeau y con Desmoulins. Quizá incluso con mi familia. Pero solo pagaré la mitad.  
-Está bien, pague la mitad. ¿Y usted cómo ayudará, Lafayette?  
-Oh, tengo un discurso pensado. Creo que les gustará.

Lafayette subió al estrado, vestido con su traje de general condecorado con montones de medallas colgando en la solapa, y abrió los brazos para recibir las ovaciones de los diputados. Una vez se calmaron, empezó a hablar, en un tono amigable bajo el que residía un matiz más solemne y profundo:  
-Diputados, considero un verdadero honor poder haber estado aquí. Ver la historia arar sus anales es un placer para las mentes instruidas como nosotros. Ustedes ya saben que ya he vivido grandes cambios en el mundo de primera mano, que luché en la batalla de Yorktown, que ví al nuevo mundo renacer. Ustedes saben que tomé las riendas de aquel caballo imparable que era Estados Unidos, tornando los Chalecos Rojos de la armada inglesa aún más rojos a base de sangre. Ustedes saben, como yo lo sé, que juré no para hasta haber hacerles retirarse, hasta hacerles arder y esparcir sus restos por la Tierra de los libres. ¡Y lo hice! -Hizo una pausa para recibir una tímida ovación y continuó- ¡Yo cumplí mis promesas, yo tomé Yorktown, yo vi la Historia hacerse! Y yo les digo, señores, que los cambios en la Historia se notan cuando uno los ve. Tienen, por así decirlo, una sensación propia, una sensación de ascensión. Y yo les digo, señores, que hoy se forma una nueva página de la Historia, no del país, sino del Mundo. Y se forman dos grandes grupos, aquellos que son abrazados por la Historia y aquellos repudiados y olvidados, aquellos que se negaron a entender el cambio de cuyas consecuencias nuestros hijos, nuestros nietos, disfrutarán. ¿En qué lado quieren estar, compañeros? ¿En el lado del progreso, el lado que promete libertad de expresión, de comercio, de reunión o el lado que se niega a entender que ha quedado anticuado para siempre? Ya saben mi posición, pero la repetiré. Yo me pongo del lado del Tercer Estado, yo me pongo del lado de Sieyès, yo entiendo mi deber con la Humanidad. Espero que lo hagan también ustedes.  
Hubo una nueva y entusiasta ronda de aplausos a Lafayette, que brillaba con las ovaciones casi tanto como con la batalla. Necker parecía estar desaparecido, probablemente pagando su error, y el Rey no se atrevía a aparecer.  
-Y sé lo que dirán, sé que les gusta el orden establecido, sé que no lo darán a las manos de cualquier abogado desempleado del tercer estado perdiendo sus privilegios y su forma de vida. Pero, señores, no van a pasar a la Historia aferrándose a los reductos de un pasado que se hunde hasta caer con él. Únanse al futuro, dejen un legado a sus hijos, a su país y a las crónicas que se escribirán en el futuro, no cómo aquellos que esperaron a que la muerte les llegase sino como aquellos que lucharon por la victoria, por una Francia más libre y más feliz.  
Dicho esto, puso un tono más pícaro y añadió mientras andaba hacia su estrado:  
-Y recuerden, colegas aristócratas: El cambio se dará igual, y les pasará por encima si se ponen en contra. Pueden unirse a él o pueden dejarlo en nuestras manos. Quizá prefieran replantearse su posición.  
Dicho esto, salió del estrado entre aplausos. El sirviente comprado dio palabra, como último representante, a Talleyrand.

-Por ello, he comprado a varias personas en el círculo de confianza del Rey, al sirviente de Necker y a la mujer de Turgot como fuentes de información. He estado las últimas dos semanas copiando cartas de interés y luego devolviéndolas. También he comprado al moderador para que nos de la palabra aún si alguien se pone difícil y pagado a medio parlamento para que aplauda y ría.  
-Señor Fouché, no se imagina como odio decir esto, pero no deja de impresionarme su habilidad como espía. Puede que no le aguante, pero tiene mi respeto.  
-Oh esté seguro de que comparto su opinión, Talleyrand -respondió sin mirarle mientras ojeaba copias de cartas. Aquí tienen algunas de las cartas reales de los últimos días, sobre el voto por cabeza, el control de Istria por los austríacos y varios planos de relojes y otros aparatos. Pueden echarle un vistazo.  
-Desde que nos conocemos, tengo la sensación de que es usted como un cuervo -Le dijo Lafayette, tirado en la cama aburrido del juego político en el que no tenía tanto interés como sus camaradas -. Y los meses que preparamos el terreno de los Estados -Talleyrand no lo sabía con seguridad, pero sospechaba que Fouché también había usado sus argucias y al Marqués para provocar los Estados. Había habido demasiada poca resistencia hacia él - me dieron incluso más esa sensación. Siempre de negro, trabajando por encima de nuestras cabezas cuando no le vemos y sin problema en alternar entre comer semillas o cadáveres. Siempre desde el cariño, claro -Añadió con una sonrisa-.  
-Yo le veo más como una rata -Añadió Talleyrand, mordaz-: se esconde en las sombras, roba el queso de otros y de vez en cuando trae la peste.  
-Es usted cruel, pero no diré que se equivoca. A mí me gusta más verme como una serpiente exótica. Muchas serpientes aplastan a sus víctimas y se las comen, o los envenenan y mueren rápidamente, pero se dice que las serpientes de África te paralizan al morderte. Y sus víctimas pueden ver como se acerca sin moverse, y cómo se les sube, y como se va segura de que jamás volverás a molestarla ahora que has visto lo que puede hacerte. Usted, sin embargo, es como un pavo real. Le gusta demasiado enseñar sus plumas, y confía demasiado en que es intocable.  
-Oh, si hay que elegir animales yo me quedaré el león. Mucho más señorial que una serpiente. ¿Se imagina poner una serpiente en un escudo de armas? -añadió Lafayette, algo inconsciente de la tensión.  
-En fin, Fouché, ¿repasamos pues esas cartas?  
-Nada me haría más feliz.

Talleyrand salió, por primera vez en todos los Estados, al estrado. A pesar de que aún no hubiese hablado, sabía que todos le conocían y podían entender que si él salía era por una razón de peso. Lo que no sabían, sin embargo, era su posición. Durante las últimas semanas, Talleyrand había estado jugando a dos bandas y evitando comprometerse, halagando a la vez a la derecha más conservadora y a la izquierda más radical, manteniendo todas las opciones abiertas. Además, sabía que cuando atestara el golpe y saliese al estrado a llevar a cabo sus planes el impacto de su posición sería mucho más fuerte. Los diputados esperaban expectantes a que diese su discurso.  
-Buenos días, señores. No tengo un discurso tan preparado como los anteriores, pero espero que les guste. Yo, Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand, nací en la cuna de una familia noble, la familia de Talleyrand-Perigord. Nunca me ha faltado nada, y nunca ha habido queja por mi parte sobre mi condición, más allá que sobre esta débil pierna. Mi vida ha sido siempre acomodada, siempre agradable y siempre sencilla. Y preferiría mantenerlo así, porque nada me gusta más que tener una sala entera llena de ropajes, perfumes y maquillaje -Los miembros más conservadores destensaron algo los hombros al ver que no parecía ponérseles en contra -. Así es, me encanta ser noble, y rico, y majestuoso, y respeto el poder de la Iglesia, de la Corona y del Rey, aunque a veces me guste hacer bromas sobre nuestras queridas instituciones. Europa está consolidada sobre ellas, y por supuesto una Europa estable es una Europa feliz. Pero, y este pero lo es todo, siempre he tenido un ápice de insatisfacción. ¿Han estado alguna vez en un barrio pobre, señores? ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mujeres muertas de hambre prostituyéndose por pan? ¿Alguno ha visto a niños muertos por las calles? Hablan ustedes, siempre que pueden, de cómo los cambios sólo traerán la muerte a Francia. Pero Francia ya está muriendo. Francia agoniza, y nos negamos a verlo desde nuestros salones. Francia cae, poco a poco, y no le damos solución. El Tercer Estado ha vivido por nosotros, trabajado por nosotros, muerto por nosotros. No espero de ustedes compasión ni entendimiento, pues yo no lo tengo, ni espero de ustedes agradecimientos, que yo tampoco daré. Si yo pudiese, viviría así toda mi vida, y nunca en mi vida me molestaría. Sin embargo, tenemos un problema en la balanza de poderes. Espero que entiendan que, si alguien tiene las riendas, por una vez en su triste historia, es el Tercer Estado. Y el Tercer Estado está muriendo, tiene hambre y está enfermo, pero empieza a comprender que tiene todo el poder en sus manos. Yo, personalmente, prefiero tomar las riendas en dar pequeños avances antes de que se subleven y todo lo que hemos construido acabe. Y si de paso mantengo alguno de mis muy queridos privilegios, mejor para mí.  
Talleyrand, tras haber acabado, cojeó hasta su asiento y se sentó sin esperar a ningún aplauso. Y no lo hubo. Los diputados habían oído su mensaje, y lo procesaban. Como Talleyrand sabía, aquellos nobles nunca habían planteado al Tercer Estado como una amenaza, y él les había hecho creer que estaba de su lado, que compartía sus miedos. Y empezaban a tener en cuenta que, por una vez, ellos podían perder el control.  
Sieyès volvió a levantarse y, desde su asiento, dijo con una voz seria y monótona;  
-Señores, creo que es momento de que me vaya, y de que aquel que quiera me siga en dejar a un lado esta farsa. Mañana, cuando volvamos aquí, no responderemos a ninguna autoridad que no sea la nuestra. Hoy somos finalmente libres del yugo del Rey. Y mañana, como ha sugerido el diputado Legrand -Legrand no era más que una marioneta de Sieyès para que no diese la sensación de haber planificado entera la idea. Talleyrand le había planteado la idea de forma que creyó que era suya, y una vez hecho él mismo la contagió-, seremos una Asamblea Nacional. Recuerden, compatriotas, el poder está en nuestras manos.  
Dicho esto, se levantó hacia la salida. El resto de la tribuna se levantó, pero no se movió: todos observaban sus movimientos. Él llegó hasta la puerta, y antes de abrirla, giró la cabeza y añadió:  
-Por supuesto, los diputados de los otros Estados pueden unirse, siempre y cuando ayuden en la nueva Asamblea.  
Dicho esto, salió por los enormes portones de la sala. La sala explotó en gritos, unos de jolgorio y otros de desaprobación, que no se habían atrevido a soltar mientras se iba. La influencia de aquel pelirrojo sobre las masas era increíble, pensaba Talleyrand. Algunos diputados le siguieron, pero muchos se quedaron hasta el fin de la sesión. Un par de diputados más salieron a dar discursos en contra de la propuesta, pero no tuvieron la fuerza de los suyos, pues se habían asegurado de que el moderador no eligiese a nadie demasiado inteligente. Finalmente, acabó la sesión y los diputados salieron a sus habitaciones. Ese día no hubo grandes recepciones ni banquetes, y los diputados fueron escoltados hasta sus habitaciones. No podían reunirse, ya que la guardia real vigilaba los pasillos en vista de la última sesión, y había guardias haciendo rondas frente a todas las habitaciones, según ellos para asegurar la seguridad de los diputados, según Talleyrand para enseñar el poder de la Corona y amenazar. Talleyrand cenó solo en su habitación los sándwiches fríos que la Corona ofrecía a los diputados como cena y se dispuso a desvestirse para dormir. Sin embargo, cuando se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba hacia atrás, sintió una presencia tras suya.  
-Hola, Talleyrand. Siento la discreción, hay guardias fuera -Dijo Fouché, impasible ante la semidesnudez de su interlocutor. Mientras hablaba, metió la mano tras su capa negra y sacó de un bolsillo indetectable varias cartas -. Me ha gustado su discurso hoy, pero no estaba previsto que lo diese. Debería haberme avisado.  
Talleyrand, abochornado, evitó el impulso de girarse y le dio la espalda para que no le viera la cara, intentando hablar sin que notara su incomodidad ni el rubor de su cara mientras buscaba desesperadamente una camisa.  
-Quería sorprenderles. Sospechaba que si se lo dijese habría contratado a alguien para asegurarse de que todo salía bien. Puedo trabajar por mi cuenta -dijo, mientras se ponía una chaqueta rosa sucia -. Me da la sensación de que no confiase en mis habilidades.  
-Si lo que quería era alardear, no hacía falta. Sé que es capaz -dijo sin interés -, lo que dudo es que usted entienda que esto no es uno de sus juegos. Sieyès convence a multitudes, usted manipula a los grandes peces, yo actúo de fondo y preparo el terreno y Lafayette da la cara y lucha si hace falta. Usted no está jugando con condes estúpidos y prostitutas, usted está trabajando con gente tan inteligente como usted con un objetivo común. No vuelva a trabajar solo.  
-Oh, ¿No le he sorprendido?  
-Si necesita oírlo, ligeramente. Pero eso es irrelevante -soltó las cartas, que había ido abriendo mientras hablaba, sobre su cama-. Léalas. Mañana será un día confuso -Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta.  
-Espere un momento, Fouché -Su sorpresa ya se había pasado, y aunque parecía ridículo con aquella chaqueta rosa entreabierta que le quedaba grande, intentó mantenerse digno.  
\- ¿Qué quiere ahora?  
-Ha dicho que todos tenemos un objetivo común. ¿Cuál?  
-Sabe tan bien como yo que intentamos derrocar al Rey.  
-Sé que ha entendido mi pregunta. Yo, por triste que sea, hago esto porque me aburro fuera de la política y una revolución es perfecta para llegar al poder. A mí me gusta vivir cómodamente. ¿Cuál es su excusa?  
\- ¿Sabe, Talleyrand? -respondió mientras abría completamente aquellos ojos grises -Cierta gente lucha por sus ideas. Cierta gente solo quiere el poder. Yo soy mejor que ellos. Yo tomaré el mundo, y lo llevaré al caos, y veré como todos los intentos de políticos luchan mientras yo mantengo todo el poder desde la sombra. Yo no uso la intriga para llegar al poder, yo uso la intriga porque la necesito. Lo que usted no entiende -dijo, acercándose a centímetros de su cara- es que intrigar para usted es un medio, pero para mí es mi sustento -por primera vez, le vio mover ligeramente pero sin duda los labios en una sonrisa. Le cogió de la chaqueta y tiró de su cuerpo hacia él, dejándole aún más cerca suya -. Pero confío en usted. Seguro que lo acabará entendiendo. Ese día, quizás le soporte. Hasta entonces, me sigue pareciendo un aristócrata ridículo.  
Tan rápido como había aparecido, Fouché salió, dejando como única pista varias cartas tiradas en la cama y a un Talleyrand que, ahora que no tenía que esconder su confusión, se tiró sobre la cama y ahogó un grito. ¡Le había cogido de la chaqueta para acercarle la cabeza a la suya y susurrarle que le parecía ridículo! ¡A quién se le ocurriría semejante cosa sino a Joseph Fouché! Por mucho que supiese lo ridículo de sus emociones, no podía evitar sentirse entre feliz y ofendido ante aquel hombre frío y calculador. ¡Un hombre, y uno semejante, poniéndose en medio de su implacable lógica sobre las emociones!  
Al cabo de un rato, se calmó, y repasó las cartas. Hablaban de cerrar el parlamento a los diputados por sublevación, y de futuras medidas más agresivas. Cansado y emocionalmente agotado, se durmió con la ropa que llevaba puesta sin fijarse en la hora.  
Despertó, de nuevo, demasiado tarde, ya que ese día no habían sonado campanas. A la mayoría de los diputados los despertaban sirvientes, pero Talleyrand se negaba a dejar ver su habitación a nadie, lo cual le iba a costar llegar tarde. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió hasta la sala de los Menu-Plaisirs para encontrarse con una masa de diputados a los que se les prohibía la entrada. Como sospechaban, el Rey había prohibido la entrada, alegando obras sobre los escaños de los diputados del Tercer Estado, y se les negaba el paso. Los diputados debatían qué hacer mientras algunos intentaban hablar con las tropas frente a la puerta, que les negaban la palabra.  
\- ¡Deberíamos tomar la sala a base de fuerza, eso deberíamos hacer! -Gritaba un diputado con el puño en alto.  
\- ¿Está loco? Nos matarían. ¿No ve que están armados? -Le contradijo otro.  
\- ¡Se unirán a nuestra lucha! ¿No entiende que ellos son tan plebeyos como nosotros?  
-Por el amor de Dios, cállese -Le dijo Talleyrand, con dolor de cabeza y aún despertándose -. Ni siquiera le voy a contradecir, ¿Vale? Solo cállese y deje a la gente con cerebro trabajar.  
-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿Quiere tener una pelea? Porque a mí no me asusta su altura, ¿sabe? Yo luché contra... ¡Oiga, suélteme! -Dijo, aún agresivo cuando Talleyrand, bostezando, le cogió la cabeza con la mano y le levantó en el aire -¡Bájeme!  
-Oh, Dios, como quiera -Le respondió, dejándole caer golpeándose el culo contra el suelo. A pesar de su anterior agresividad, el airado diputado no intentó perseguirle mientras avanzaba.  
Analizando la situación, descubrió que la mayor parte de los diputados esperando eran del Tercer Estado. El resto de los Estados debían haber sido aceptados dentro. Aún así, vio a Lafayette destacar sobre la gente, intentando hacerse espacio entre la masa claramente incómodo. Talleyrand se acercó a saludarle, con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo despeinado.  
-Señor marqués, ¿No debería estar dentro con los diputados del Primer Estado?  
-Quizás. Al principio me pareció una forma de queja quedarme fuera. Pero... -Dejó la frase en el aire, mirando a su alrededor.  
-¿Quiere que hablemos en otro sitio?  
-Bueno... Es que... Ya sabe, demasiada gente... Me avergüenzo, señor Talleyrand, de verdad...  
-Oh, no se preocupe -Dijo, cogiendo al marqués claramente fuera de lugar de la mano y guiándole fuera de la sala.  
-Gracias. De verdad, no sé qué me ha pasado ahí dentro -Dijo una vez que se colaron en un pasillo de servicio cercano, poniéndose la mano izquierda en la nuca y riendo falsamente.  
-No es relevante, hay mucha gente a la que le ponen nerviosas las masas. Aunque no suelen ser grandes generales, desde luego. En fin, vamos a pensar en cómo arreglar esto.  
-Está bien, ¿Dónde están los demás?  
-Yo estoy aquí mismo -Dijo Fouché, apareciendo justo detrás de Talleyrand.  
\- ¡Aaahh! -Gritó Talleyrand -Dios mío, ¿Podrías no volver a hacer eso?  
-No lo veo posible. He traído a Sieyès. La bolsa ha caído un 3% -Unía las frases como si estuviesen completamente conectadas.  
-Uh, buenos días, señores -Saludó Sieyès, saliendo de la esquina cercana.  
-Está bien -Dijo Talleyrand, poniéndose la mano en la cara y pensando en que estaba demasiado cansado para todo aquello -. ¿Qué tiene que ver la bolsa en esto?  
-El mercado nota el desequilibrio social. El Rey entenderá la amenaza si viene de la economía -Le respondió Fouché, como si fuera algo completamente obvio.  
-Está bien. Ignoremos todo esto. He pensado en esto mientras iba hasta la sala.  
-Le di las cartas para que lo planease durante la noche, Talleyrand.  
-Perdonen, ¿Qué cartas? -Preguntó Sieyès, casi susurrando.  
-Sé para qué me las dio, meramente decidí no hacerlo.  
-Talleyrand, ¿no entendió nada anoche?  
-Señores, ¿De qué están hablando? -Siguió Sieyès, algo más alto.  
-Pues claro que lo entendí, pero tengo juicio propio.  
\- ¿Qué clase de juicio le lleva a decidir pensar en nuestra estrategia literalmente mientras se da el problema? -Preguntó Fouché, sin cambiar su tono de desinterés típico ni un ápice.  
\- ¡Por favor, señores! -Gritó definitivamente Sieyès. Una criada que pasaba por el pasillo en le que se habían refugiado dejó caer unas mantas que llevaba del susto, y las recogió rápidamente para dejar la sala corriendo -Perdón. ¿De qué están hablando?  
-No quise molestarles por la noche con esta minucia. Le comenté a Talleyrand que hoy ocurriría esto para que pensase qué haremos para echar definitivamente al Rey del poder.  
-Oh, ya. Me imaginaba que esto ocurriría. Preparé algo por se daba esta situación -Dijo orgulloso Sieyès, sacando aquella confianza de su faceta política para tomar el control en la conversación -No me miren así, era obvio que cerrarían el Parlamento en cuanto se viesen en peligro. Verán, la idea es la siguiente. Lafayette, ¿Recuerda aquellos amigos suyos sobre los que me comentó? Llámelos.

Sieyès anduvo erguido, imponente aún con su baja estatura, hacia la masa de gente que aún se arremolinaba por la puerta de la sala. Lafayette se había escabullido del recinto y Talleyrand y Fouché habían ido a sus respectivos puestos. Ahora solo quedaba lo difícil.  
\- ¡Diputados! Tengo una proposición.  
Los diputados más cercanos callaron para escucharle y los más lejanos bajaron el tono notando el cambio en el ambiente. Salieron de entre la masa Danton, que se mantuvo en segunda fila pero era demasiado grande como para ocultarle la masa, y Mirabeau, que se acercó hasta estar a unos palmos de este. En cuanto Sieyès notó que su público se ponía a su favor, empezó:  
\- ¿Por qué necesitamos entrar ahí si ya no dependemos del Rey?  
\- ¡Este palacio es donde se concentra todo el poder! ¡Si no lo usamos, el reino nos verá débiles! -Gritó contra él uno de los diputados, generando un coro de voces.  
-Y, piénsenlo, ¿por qué? ¿No es este palacio acaso un símbolo de todo aquello que despreciamos, de todo aquello que odiamos? ¿No estamos cediendo a la voluntad del Rey esperando aquí como perros bajo su control?  
-Tiene razón -Dijo Robespierre, un abogado de renombre salido de entre la masa. Poco a poco, se iba haciendo un nombre gracias a sus férreas convicciones, y ahora era respetado entre los más extremistas del primer estado -. Señores diputados, no somos siervos de un Rey corrupto. Debemos demostrar la iniciativa y la virtud del pueblo francés.  
-Todo esto está muy bien, señor Sieyès, pero aún no ha dicho nada. ¿Qué pretende? -Dijo Mirabeau, impertérrito.  
-Seguro que ustedes también lo han pensado. Debemos firmar ya una nueva Asamblea, rápido y sin espacio a que se nos pare. Ahora, señores.  
-¿Pero dónde? ¿Fuera, en un pasillo?  
-Oh, se lo enseñaré -Empezó a andar hacia el lado contrario de la puerta, con los diputados apartándose para dejarle espacio a medida que andaba. Llegó hasta los enormes ventanales y señaló, con el brazo plenamente estirado y el índice extendido, hacia el pabellón que se veía en el patio del palacio.  
-Por el amor de Dios, Sieyès, dígame que no se refiere al pabellón donde se juega al voleibol -Susurró Mirabeau, demasiado molesto tras haber esperado horas frente a la puerta para aceptar estupideces.  
-¡Piénsenlo, señores, sólo piénsenlo! -Exclamó Sieyès, viendo que su público perdía el interés - ¡Está abierto en todo momento, es lo bastante grande como para alojarnos y dejará claro al pueblo que no somos sólo nuevos aristócratas, que estamos comprometidos con nuestros ideales! ¡Si no declaramos ahora que somos una Asamblea independiente de la Corona y aseguramos que haremos una constitución, nos aplastarán antes de que podamos consolidar nuestro poder! -Aunque mantenía las apariencias, Sieyès iba perdiendo la confianza - ¡Piénsenlo!  
\- ¿Y quién nos defenderá cuando el Rey descubra que estamos declarando un gobierno alternativo en su propio palacio y mande a su guardia?  
-Pues... Yo tenía pensado que...  
-Sieyès, no haga propuestas que no puede defender.  
-Pero señor Mirabeau, déjeme explicarlo...  
-Si no tiene ninguna solución... -Le dijo con inquina, acercándose al pelirrojo, al que le sacaba una cabeza -Quizá sea el momento de echarse atrás.  
-Señor, creo que debería echarse atrás -Dijo sonriente Lafayette, poniéndose entre Sieyès y Mirabeau. Debido a Mirabeau, no había visto entrar al marqués en el pasillo, y este había esperado al momento para entrar.  
-Por supuesto, señor Lafayette -Le respondió a regañadientes, asustado por el militar. A pesar de estar sonriendo, parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima, y no era tan tonto como para ponerse en contra de un héroe de guerra -. Pero eso no cambia la situación. Su propuesta es ridícula.  
\- ¿Está seguro de eso? Mire por la ventana.  
Mirabeau, incómodo por el giro de los acontecimientos, miró por la ventana. Le recibieron más de trescientos soldados frente al pabellón de juego, armados y preparados, con un uniforme que nunca había visto: con tres franjas verticales rojas, blancas y azules. Al ver a Lafayette por la ventana, levantaron el puño en alto y gritaron «¡Viva la Nueva Francia!».  
\- ¿Qué le parece? Les he llamado la Guardia Nacional.  
-Pero, ¿Y quienes son estos?  
-Ya se lo he dicho, la Guardia Nacional. Unos amigos del progreso que conocí en la guerra. Trabajarán para el gobierno francés, el verdadero, bajo mi mando. Si es que llegan a proclamarlo, pero viendo lo ocupados que están mirándose mal entre ustedes, lo dudo. En fin -Finalizó, andando hacia la salida -, si quieren acompañarme al patio, adelante.  
Una masa de diputados le siguió, y en los pasillos se hizo el caos. Mirabeau, viendo la situación, acabó por seguirles con expresión sombría, pero Sieyès se quedó un momento, procesando la situación y pasándose la mano por su corto pelo anaranjado. Por la ventana vio a Lafayette y a una armada de diputados entrar a la sala, flanqueados por guardias. Al cabo de unos segundos, procedió a seguirles.

Talleyrand y Fouché habían ido a limpiar la sala de juego y dejarla preparada para el evento. Habían quitado las redes y las pelotas y habían preparado una pequeña sala de mantenimiento entre los materiales deportivos para esconderse cuando apareciesen los diputados si no les daba tiempo a salir y mezclarse antes. No podía permitirse que pareciese que había estado trabajando junto a Sieyès, porque aquello dificultaría futuras intrigas, por lo que debían asegurarse de no ser vistos allí. Talleyrand estaba acabando de recoger las pelotas y meterlas en las cajas de pelotas en una esquina de la sala cuando empezó a oír el murmullo de la llegada de los diputados. Corrió a dejar las bolas y avanzó hasta Fouché, que estaba intentando arrastrar uno de los postes de las redes de voleibol.  
-Creo que es hora de que vayamos saliendo.  
-Aún no he acabado, necesito un momento.  
-Claramente usted no puede con eso.  
-Sólo necesito un segundo, métase en sus asuntos.  
Talleyrand, viendo la obtusidad de su compañero, dio un puntapié con todas sus fuerzas a la base de la columna, haciéndola caer sonoramente. Fouché subió lentamente la cabeza, y a pesar de la inexpresión de su cara parecía estar juzgándole, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se oyó rechinar a la puerta. Talleyrand salió corriendo hacia la puerta, y el otro le siguió al segundo. Lafayette, encabezando la marcha, solo vio una puerta cerrarse y material deportivo vario tirado por la sala, con un poste de las redes de voleibol tirado en el suelo.  
Dentro de la sala de mantenimiento, Talleyrand descubrió un fallo terrible que se les había pasado por alto: Apenas cabían en ella. Talleyrand y Fouché se veían obligados a aplastarse entre sí en aquel pequeño espacio, frente a frente y sin sitio para cambiar de posición. Talleyrand evitaba la mirada de Fouché, avergonzado ante la situación, pero la expresión de Fouché no cambió un ápice.  
-Señor Talleyrand, me está pisando la capa.  
-Oh, ehh... Sí, cierto, perdone.  
-En dos minutos saldremos de aquí y nos meteremos entre la masa. Esto nunca ha pasado, no hemos estado aquí y estuvimos siempre aquí. ¿Lo comprende?  
-Totalmente.  
-No puede decírselo a nadie porque si otros saben de esta alianza con Sieyès, nos dificultaría trabajar con él en el futuro. Además...  
-No tiene por qué explicármelo, es mi idea.  
-Está usted mirando a un bote de pintura con la cara roja. Claramente está enfermo, y acaba de golpear un poste, por lo que imagino que ha afectado a su capacidad de raciocinio. No tenemos espacio para errores.  
-Sé lo que debo hacer. No se preocupe por mí.  
-No lo hago. Me preocupo por el plan, no como usted. En fin, debemos salir ya. -Dijo, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo entre la multitud al momento. Al cabo de unos segundos, Talleyrand salió de la sala claramente confuso e intentó hacer lo mismo. Lafayette estaba dando un discurso en el extremo superior del rectángulo que formaba el edificio. Desmoulins, un parlamentario burgués, le paró mientras andaba hacia el general y le dijo:  
-Le he visto salir de aquel cuartillo con Fouché.  
-Oh, le aseguro que no es lo que piensa.  
-Oh, no, no se preocupe -Le respondió con una sonrisa-. Le aseguro que muchos de los diputados comparten sus... inclinaciones. Lo que hagan dos adultos en la intimidad es cosa suya, no de la Asamblea Nacional. Y hacen ustedes una buena pareja, incluso. Pero quizás debería elegir un mejor sitio la próxima vez -Tras decir esto, se metió entre los diputados buscando a Robespierre, y él quedó de pie en medio de la sala, incluso más ruborizado, sin haber tenido tiempo para responder y sin saber qué hacer. Aun así, haber oído que hacían buena pareja le daba un calor extraño en el pecho. En el palco, Sieyès se cambiaba por Lafayette como orador y empezaba a dar su discurso:  
-Señores, ahora solo queda una cosa que hacer. Yo, Emmanuel-Joseph Sieyès, nos declaro como una Asamblea Nacional con poder total sobre Francia. Yo digo, aquí y ahora, por el poder que me ofrece el apoyo de los diputados de Francia, que somos el poder legítimo, el único poder verdadero sobre Francia. Sólo nos queda que ustedes se involucren definitivamente en el nuevo gobierno y juren ante sus camaradas diputados su apoyo a la Asamblea y a la futura constitución. Si nos apoyan, pasen frente a mí y juren su participación firmando en la primera hoja de la nueva constitución. Yo lo haré primero.  
Dicho esto, sacó una hoja blanca de su chaleco y una pluma y los apoyó sobre una mesa traída desde el edificio principal por los diputados.  
-Yo, Emmanuel Sieyès, declaro la Asamblea Nacional Constituyente, y juro mi participación en ella. Así mismo, yo y todo aquel que firme juramos no separarnos jamás, y reunirnos siempre que las circunstancias lo exijan hasta que la constitución sea aprobada y consolidada sobre unas bases sólidas -Firmó, en una esquina y con letra pequeña en la hoja, y se echó atrás -.  
-Yo, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Montier, el Marqués de Lafayette, me uno a la Asamblea, aún si no pertenezco al Tercer Estado y firmo -Dijo Lafayette, e hizo una enorme firma en medio de la hoja. «Espero que no haya escrito el nombre entero o dejará sin espacio a los demás», pensó Talleyrand.  
-Y yo, Robespierre.  
-Y yo, Danton.  
-Y yo, Desmoulins.  
Poco a poco, todos los diputados pusieron sus firmas. Sólo quedaron Fouché, que técnicamente nunca fue un diputado técnicamente, y un diputado del Tercer Estado que se negaba a ponerse contra el Rey y había decidido salir de la sala, dejando el ratio de aceptación en setecientos a uno. Finalmente, las firmas habían sido recogidas, y la Asamblea sería un poder consolidado en Francia.  
-Señores, hemos hecho Historia. ¡Disfrutemos de los frutos de la victoria!  
-¿Y ahora qué, señor Sieyès?  
-Ahora -respondió, mirando hacia la puerta - solo falta esperar.  
Y tenía razón. A los dos días, la mayor parte de los otros estados se habían unido a la Asamblea Nacional. Finalmente, el poder había dejado de estar exclusivamente en las manos del Rey. Habían ganado la primera batalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el cambio de tono (no). Mis chavales son maravillosos. Esta conspiración nunca se da, Sieyès es quien conspira pa todo esto principalmente.


End file.
